Me and You Forever
by Waiting4Revenge
Summary: Riley Sears is emo and gets abused by her parents. She runs away with the help of here favorite cousin, Seth Clearwater. She has her ups and down in La Push. What is in store for Riley? Will any of the wolves imprint on her? You need to read to find out what's going to happen to her. Rated M just in case. Discontinued for now...
1. Leaving New York and Entering La Push

**The characters in this story are fictional and are **_**NOT**_** based on real people. **

**Disclaimer: S.M. owns all Twilight Saga characters.**

**Hope you like my new story.**

You and Me Forever

Chapter 1: Leaving New York and Now Entering La Push

**Riley POV**

Hi... My names is Riley Sears. I'm 17 , and I was born in New York. I'm a very quiet girl. No one hangs out with me because I'm very gothic and I'm emo. Yeah...I cut myself. And my reason is that my parents yell at each other and abuse me. They hit me with anything. Glass, their hands, belts. They are _always _ drunk ,too. So every time I cut myself, I feel like all my pain and stress is gone. I hide my arms from my parents and the students at the school, which isn't that hard. They don't really care either, so, for example, if they see my arms, they will be pissed for like a minute, hit me with something, and send me to my room, then they start fighting. I slip out of my room, during the night. What I do is just talk to my cousin, Seth Clearwater. I haven't seen him in like 4 years. He doesn't know that I cut myself. He thinks that I'm living a great life.

So anyways, I have a plan. I'm running away. I've been saving money for this. I have a _lot _of money. Its enough to rent a house, airplane ticket, and food. I'm moving to La Push to start a new life. I know that I can't, but that's why I'm not going to tell anyone. Seth will help me.

So right now I need to call Seth.

"Hey, Seth. I need your help."

"With what? Are you okay?

"Seth I will tell you the story later, but can you find me a house in La Push?"

"Are you running away? I can't let you do that Riley."

"If you help me I will tell you the whole story. I'll see you in a day and a half okay?"

"Fine, just because you're my favorite cousin."

"Thanks a lot Seth. Really."

"No problem. See you soon."

"Bye Seth."

"Bye Riley."

And he disconnected the call. I packed a quick bag of clothes , toiletries, my Ipod, phone charger,and the cash. I climbed out of the window, then lifting the bag out of my window, (It's only a one story house). I ran to the street calling a taxi. When I got in there was a text from Seth.

_Hey I know that ur already going to b here in 1 1/2 days but I already found you a house.- Seth_

_ What already. I just called you like 15 min. ago.- Me_

_ I have my hook ups :).-Seth_

_ Okay well, I'm on my way to the airport.- Me_

_ Okay, btw the house its free. I'm friends w/ and he likes to offer things to ppl who need help so he bought you the house.-Seth_

_ Tell him Thank u so much, that was really nice of him.-Me_

_ He said it was not a problem.-Seth_

_ Okay bye see you soon.-Me_

_ Bye :'(-Seth_

I love my cousin. I don't really like Leah though. She is always mean to me. She judges me and then spreads rumors about me. I don't really know how she's related to Seth, but they are brother and sister.

I got to the airport and got a ticket to Washington. Oh I forgot to ask Seth if he could pick me up from the airport.

_Seth, can u pick me up from the airport?-Me_

_ Yeah wat time does your flight come-Seth_

_ 12 pm-Me_

_ Okay cya then- Seth_

Like I said... I _love _my cousin. I took my ipod out after the pilot announced that it was okay that we are able to use electronic devices. I think I fell asleep for and hour because I woke up with a blanket on me. That was nice of the flight attendant. I fell back to sleep which felt like five minutes but it was for the rest of the flight. I grabbed my stuff from the compartment and left the plane. I sat on the bench waiting for my cousin to call or find me. I looked around , finding a very tall, built man in his early 20's looking for someone. At first I thought it was Seth, but he was only 16, and I don't remember him with muscles. He turned my way and smiled. Now I definately think that was Seth. He ran towards me.

"Seth?"

He picked me up swinging me in circles.

"Seth, can't...br-breath."

"Sorry, Riley. Its been so long. You look different."

"So do you, big, tall, and mighty. You know steroids are bad for you."

"I'm just filling out."

"You look like you're in your early 20's for crying out loud."

"I'm only 17. Now come on. I want you to see your new house."

He grabbed my suitcase like it weighed nothing. It's nice to see him. If I still didn't know that it was him I would have said he was sexy. What the hell do they feed the boys in La Push?Do all of the men in La Push look like this?

"Hey, Rye. When we get to La Push, you're going to be hearing rumors of me and Sam's friends. People think he started some cult that does drugs. They call us 'Monitors on Steroids'."

"Why would I believe that if I know that you're not?"

"Just wait when you start at La Push Rez High. You'll see."

"Do you go there?"

"Well yeah. So are you. Because you're Quilete."

"Okay."

During the hour and 15 minute drive, me and Seth just talked. He turned onto an unpaved road that had a lot of turns. Is this the way to my new house? Seth stopped in front of a beautiful two story house with wooden stairs. It was very open, lots of windows. The drive way was covered in stone. It was beautiful.

"Thank you so much Seth!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"It was no problem. But now you need to tell me why you ran away."

My arms fell from him. It's time to tell him that I was not the happy person he thought I was.

"Seth, I'm...Kinda...Okay look, don't think I'm psycho, but I cut myself. The reason why is because my fucking parents yell and hit me. They do it everyday. Non-stop. I have to hear all the fights,and take their shit. I just can't do anything, but cut myself and stay quiet. I wanted to keep this a secret from you. I didn't want you to know about my life at all." I was crying, leaning on to Seth. His hands were moving up and down my arms, shhing me, trying to calm me down.

"It's okay now. You should have told me earlier. I would have tried to get you here before. You have me and my family excluding Leah."

"Th-thank y-you Seth."

"No problem, Rye. I'll always be here for you. Do you want me to stay over tonight?Maybe you can meet my friends."

"Yes please, and it would be nice to finally meet the famous Sam and your other friends."

"Okay, you can take your stuff to your room. It's the blue one. Go up and turn to the first right door. I'll call them. Are you hungry?"

I nodded.

"Fine I'll order a few pizza's."

"How much do you guys eat?!"

"A lot. I can eat a full pizza and still be hungry." He said with a grin.

I opened the house. It was more beautiful than the outside. All the furniture was white, same as the walls. There were a lot of painted portraits hanging on the wall. There was a stairway that had polished wood steps. I saw the kitchen from the front door.

I walked in there to find a marble counter and island. The everything that a kitchen needed was all there. It looked brand new. I ran up the stairs to find a hall way. There was six doors. I went into the first door on the right just like Seth told me to.

I opened the door to find a blue bedroom. There was a coffee table that had little boats and water on the inside. That was really cool. I had a love seat that was in the shape of and ice cream! My bed was on a deck. the deck was wooden. It had two stairs leading to it. I looked around. I don't see a closet. I found two double doors and opened them. It was a freaking walk-in closet, with clothes! I was set for life! I need to go thank Dr. Cullen personally. I found a note on the floor.

_Dear Riley,_

_ I know that you don't know me, but I have a feeling we are going to be best friends. I stocked your closet and decorated your whole room. Right now you're probably thinking that you don't deserve this. I think you do. We, as in the whole Cullen family and the Clearwaters, Uleys, Blacks, Calls, Lahotes, and Camerons, we think that you need this. You will meet them soon. This will be your new home from now on. And if you move to a different state, it will still be here for you. And don't worry about money. We got you covered. You have a credit card in your desk. Carlisle has a lot of money and is willingly giving it to you, too. I hope you enjoy._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alice Cullen_

Wow. I can't wait to meet them. Seriously. I walked down stairs to see Seth watching T.V. I never notice the flat screen.

"Hey, the guys will be here in a few minutes and the pizza will be here in 40 minutes."

"How many did you order?"

"10."

"Damn. Hey when can I meet the Cullen family?"

"Soon. They are great friends of mine."

We watched an old episode of House while waiting for Seth's friends to come.

What if they don't like me? Will they make fun of me in front of my face and or behind? No they wouldn't, right? They sound nice.

I heard car doors slam. They're here. Now lets see what is going to happen.

**So people? What do you think of my new story. You hate, you like? Tell me. Review please. I would love you if you do. Not in that way though, maybe as a friend, yes. So do you like Riley? She reminds me of Johnny Cade from ****The Outsiders.**** If you have read that book then you understand if you haven't I'll tell you.**

**Johnny Cade is a greaser. His parents are always drunk and are always fighting. Johnny gets hit with the belt whenever he is home. He usually has to sleep out in a parking lot or at the Curtis' house. The greasers are always picked on by the rich kids or like everyone used to call them, the Socs (Socials). **

**But Riley doesn't die in the end like Johnny.**

**So can you Review?**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	2. They Are Nice but Now They Know

Me and You Forever

Chapter 2: They Are Nice but Now They Know

**Riley POV**

So here I am. Waiting for them to walk through the door. I'm here, sitting on the couch waiting to see, who is outside. My question was answered when the door was slammed open. They were freakin' huge. They all looked alike, yet they were different. They all had the same hair cut and tattoo. Did I mention that they were shirt-less and only wearing shorts.

"Hey, Seth, where's that cousin of yours?"

"She's right here."

He looked towards me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Sam Uley, and you're Riley right?" Sam looked older than all the others that came in. Now I know what Seth meant by everyone calling them 'Monitors on Steroids'.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you Sam."

"Hi, I'm Jared and this is my boyfriend Paul." Jared put his around him.

Paul took his arm off of him and pushed him.

"I can introduce myself and I'm not your boyfriend. Hi, I'm Paul and Jared over there is my dumbass of a 'brother'. He likes to fool around."

"Its nice to meet you Jared, Paul."

"Well I'm Jacob and this is my buddy Quil."

Quil came up to me with a serious face.

"Quil, Quil Atera."

Everyone started laughing and Quil's face turned red.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Quil." I said in a soft, sweet voice. I was trying to not make him feel embarrassed anymore.

"Where's Embry?"

"He's working. He will be here in a little bit. Now where's the pizza you told us about? Asked Jared.

"Is that why you came here? For pizza? You didn't want to meet me? I asked with a fake pout on my face. I think they thought I was about to cry, but I was playing around with them.

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"No, we came to meet you, not for food."

"I came here to see the pretty lady." That was Quil.

We turned to look at him. His cheeks turned red. I just laughed. There was a knock on the door.

That's probably the pizza. I got up and got some money from Seth. I opened the door to see a boy holding all the pizza boxes. He was looking at the a piece of paper,

"Seth I swear to god you owe me a lo-" He looked at me. He was handsome. He had the same tattoo as Seth's friends. His hair was longer though. It covered his forehead. And his eyes were chocolate brown.

"H-hi, I'm Embry."

"Hello, I'm Riley. It's nice to meet you. Here, let me help you with those."

I grabbed 4 boxes and headed to the kitchen. It felt that Embry's eyes were on me. It was creepy. I just met this guy not even a minute ago. But.. I was already having feelings for him, which is weird.

"Okay guys. You need to let Riley get as many slices as she wants before you attack got it. Riley I recommend that you grab more than five pieces."

I nodded. I grabbed a plate. I got 7 pieces. Its not like I'm going to eat all of them. Just two. I'll give the rest to Embry.

I left quickly to get out of everyone's way. Once I sat down, all the boys rushed to the pizza. It was crazy. If you saw them you would think they were raised by wolves. Everyone got some and there was no leftovers. Embry got 3, Sam:10, Jared: 15, Paul, 11, Jacob and Quil: 18 each, and Seth: 20. Poor Embry. He looked sad that he only got 3. Once I finished everyone started asking for my slices.

"Can I have the rest of your pizza?"

"Come on. I'm your favorite person remember?" I've never seen Seth beg before. He looked like a sad puppy so I gave him one.

"Yes!"

"Come one Riley, please?" Quil got on his knees giving me the puppy eyes and quavering lip.

"Nope, sorry lover boy. No can do." Everyone started laughing at that.

I headed over to where Embry was sitting.

"Here, Embry. You might want this." I whispered.

He grinned, then mouthed,'Thank You'.

That earned a few groans and comments. They were saying 'that's no fair, why him, I wanted that pizza, etc.'

"So tell us about yourself." Jacob asked after everyone ate.

"Well... I was born in New York. My birthday isn't till January 21. I had no friends and I'm Gothic as you can tell. My favorite color is green, not black. My favorite movies are The Outsiders, The Notebook, and Saw IV. T.V shows would be N.C.I.S, Bones, Criminal Minds, and CSI. Favorite artists are Evanescence, Shakira, Queen, and Nelly Furtado. Books, My favorite thing to do is read. Hunger Games, Flush, The Outsiders, Nancy Drew series, and Harry Potter. Anything else?"

"Why didn't you hang out with anyone in New York?"

"Everyone thought I was a freak and I was quiet. I kept to myself mostly."

"Why isn't your favorite color black, yet your Gothic?" Stupid Paul. He just _had_ to ask that. I'm only Gothic because I'm emo.

"Uh...I... I have to go. Bye." But Embry grabbed my arm pulling up my sleeve, showing most of my scars.

He saw. They _all_ saw. I pulled my sleeve down and ran to my room. I remembered their faces even though it was just seconds ago. Their mouths were hanging, their eyes filled with shock and worry. And Embry. His were filled with shock, worry, anger, sorrow, and sadness. His face was upset. Now I feel terrible. I never wanted anyone to know, but that's to late. As long as Leah doesn't find out. I'll be okay. I don't feel like hearing her shit. I rolled up my sleeves and headed down stairs. I shouldn't be afraid of this. They were talking to Seth, once I got to the bottom, but I guess they didn't notice me.

"Dude, you never told me that she was emo."

"Why d-did s-she cut her s-self?" That was Embry. He sounded so sad. Like he was crying,

"Her parents used to abuse her. She wanted to start a new life, so she ran away. Now she's here."

"I can't believe this. I feel really bad for her. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"_Don't tell Leah!_"

"Alrighty, boys we can't let Leah know okay?"

They nodded their heads in agreement. Then I made a noise and they all turned to me. They jumped up and ran to me. Once they got to me they all gave me a big bear hug. I was squished between the grown men that I couldn't breath, but Seth told them that wasn't able to breath. Once I caught my breath, Embry attacked me with a hug.

"Don't you guys feel grossed out or at least freaked out that I cut myself?"

"No, it just makes us worry."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Well this boy right here," as Jared pointed to Embry,"was the most worried. He took it a little to hard."

"Thank you for caring, Em, but I'm going to stop. I'm going to start a new life."

"Okay, well I know this is a bad time, but we need to leave."

"It's okay. I'll see you guys later, bye Em."

"Bye Riley."

"So what do you want to do now?" Seth asked right after they left.

"_I'm_ going to sleep, and _you_ are going to do whatever Seth's do."

"Whatever. Good night, Rye."

"Good nite, Seth. See you in the morning. You're making breakfast."

"Wha- no you are."

"Nope."

I ran to my room. I never saw what my bathroom looked like. I grabbed a set of pj's and headed across the hall. It was beautiful just like the rest of the house. The bath tub was one of those jacuzi tubs. The shower head was made out of steal. The sink counter was made out of marble just like the kitchen. I loved it.

I took a quick shower, changed and headed to my room. When I saw my bed, it looked more comfortable then it did before. I got closer and there was a note on it. I picked it up, it was from Embry.

_Hey, I never got to say good night so here is my good night to you. Good night. Sweet dreams, And remember this. I am not upset with you. I will be on your side, always._

_ Your friend,_

_ Embry Call_

_ P.S. I love the nick name you gave me._

I chuckled. He is so sweet.

I laid down and fell into a blissful sleep, dreaming about all the new friends I made today.

**So did you like it? I hope you did. This chapter took me 30 minutes, but my internet wasn't working up so I'm sorry for the late update. Poor Embry. He has a lot to handle. He is the quiet one, and he imprinted on a girl that cuts herself and was abused by her parents. You think he could heal her?**

**Anyways please review.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	3. School,Leah, and my Cousin is a Werewolf

Me and You Forever

Chapter 3: La Push Rez High, Leah, and Finding Out That My Cousins Are Werewolves

**Riley POV**

Well, I'm starting High School today. It's going to be lots of fun. Yeah right. So far the day went good. Seth cooked breakfast for us. No one got hurt, so yeah, right now I'm in the office getting my schedule.

Period 1: English, Mr. Louis, RM. 242

Period 2: Geometry, Mrs, Dare, RM. 247

Period 3: Science, Mr. Diaz, RM. 255

Period 4: Art, Ms. Crawford, RM. 245

Period 5: Spanish, Ms. Cortez', RM. 267

Period 6: History, Mr. Shinn, RM. 262

Period 7: P.E., , RM. 169

Period 8: Mechanics, Mr. Gomez, RM. 276

I don't have a bad schedule. I like it. I think Seth was telling me that he had English 1st period, Science 3rd, Spanish 5th, and Mechanics 8th. At least I have a few classes with him. I just hope that I get some of my classes with the rest of the guys, that would be great.

"Hey Riley. What classes do you have?"

"Hi Jared, do you want to check?" I asked giving him the paper.

"Awesome you have 7 classes with me and the guys."

"Yes, now I know some people. So can you help me find where English is?"

"This way my lady."

Me and Jared were late, but Mr. Louis let us off easy because I was a new student and Jared was helping 'for the first time' as the teacher put it.

There was only one more seat and it was by Embry. Yes. I sat down and grinned facing the board. I knew he saw me. I turned to him. He was looking at me and smiled.

"Hi." I mouthed.

"Hi, can I see your classes?" He mouthed back. I handed the paper to him and his smile grew. I'm guessing we have all the same classes. He answered my question.

"We have the same classes." He mouth. It looks like I made a best friend already.

"Ms. Sears would you like to tell us your name and one thing about yourself?"

"H-hi. I'm Riley Sears and I like to read." There was a few snickers and Embry gave me a reassuring smile.

"Interesting. Well, we do a lot of reading in this class. Anyways, does anyone know who Robert Frost is?" A few kids raised their hands including mine. Everyone stared at me even the nerdy kids. I must look like a freak. After discussing about poems the bell finally rings and everyone files out. Once in the hall way Embry grabs my hand and takes me to the next class. While passing threw people were talking.

"Is she really dating Embry Call?"

"Did you hear that she is related to Seth Clearwater?"

"The piece of hot meat over there. No way is she related to Seth Clearwater, even if they are cousins. She is too much of a freak to be related." There's another reason to cut myself.

"I don't think Embry is dating her. Maybe he is planning something to humiliate her in the whole school, so he's trying to be 'friends'."

" I wonder what will happen if Leah finds out?"

"Let's tell her her cousin is here and lets see what happens."

Oh no. They're going to tell Leah. I need to go.

"Embry, I need to go. These girls are going to tell Leah I'm here." I whispered quickly.

"I'll drive you home okay."

We dashed out of the hall ways, but it was to late. She knew that I was going to run home. Dammit.

"_Hello_ Riley. It's nice to see you again."

"Leave her _alone_ Leah." Embry growled."

"Why, it's not like I'm going to do anything to her."

"Go fuck off Leah. If you weren't going to do anything you wouldn't be here."

"Okay, fine I was going to do something. Tell everyone that you cut yourself. Make you the psycho. That will be hilarious."

"You know what else is funny? That everyone knows that you're a first class bitch."

"I know that. Everyone is afraid of me, so no one picks a fight with me."

"Why are you mean to everyone? I don't understand how Sam could put up with your crap. I can't even put up with it."

"Shut up, Embry! Sam dumped me for my other stupid cousin Emily, because he imprinted on her!" She screamed. What does imprinting mean? Like to find their soul mate. But that only happens for wolves. Then it occurred to me. The legends. The Quiluete legends said that some people from the tribe are descendents from wolves. They imprint if they find their soul mate. So if Sam is all buff, tall, and warm, does that mean my cousin and his friends are werewolves? I think it does. But how would Leah know. I don't think anyone imprinted on her, or else she wouldn't be bitchy. And Embry. I think he imprinted on me. He is always nice. He stares at me. My feelings for him.

"Embry, did you imprint on me?" I whispered very lowly.

"Yes." He said like he was ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was to early to tell you."

"You can explain to me later."

He nodded.

"Okay, look here, Leah. I don't know how you found out that I cut myself, but keep it to yourself. I've got something embarrassing that I don't think you want to see ever again."

"And what would that be, dark and nothing?"

"A picture of you kissing Quil when we were 13."

"How did you get that picture?" She hissed.

"I took a picture of course. And I will post it to everyone on Facebook."

"Ugh, fuck your picture."

"Okay, I'll just send it to everyone." I grabbed my phone and scrolled for everyone that went to La Push high, making sure that Quil didn't get the message.. Once I got everyone I posted the pic. This was going to be epic. I looked up as Leah's and Embry's phone rang. He started laughing and Leah's face turned red. She turned to me and I just smiled.

"I hope you liked the pic Leah."

"You'll pay for this Riley, and it ain't going to be pretty." She stormed off afterwards, cussing us out.

"I never knew you had it in you, Riley."

I started to tap my foot.

"What did I do? You can't stay mad at your imprinter."

I just kept tapping my foot.

"Okay how about I round up the pack and we can talk about it, okay? We'll exclude Leah, if you want."

"Okay, but I want to know how Leah knows."

"She's a wolf herself. She phased when Harry died of a heart attack, Seth also phased at the same time."

"Wow, I missed that much. No one ever told me that Harry died. Anyways, you call the guys, and I'll order pizza."

"Pepperoni, please."

"Okay anything else?"

"Sausage, olives, ham, onions, bell pepper, and..."

"Okay that's enough."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He came towards me and kissed my forehead. His lips were so warm against my forehead, but I guess that's a part of being a werewolf. I ordered the food waiting for Embry and the guys in the car.

**Embry POV**

Okay, well, my imprint is smart. She found out that I was a werewolf. It started with Leah and she kinda said the word imprint and well I guess she found out. So right now I need to call everyone, so we can head over to here house.

"Seth, your cousin found out that we're werewolves. She want to talk about it at our house. Are you with any of the pack?"

"Yeah , hold up. _Guys, my cousin knows that we're the protectors of the tribe. She wants to have a talk. Wait. Really, you want me to ask that. Okay fine. _They want to know if there will be food."

"Of course there's food! Tell them they need to get their asses here in less than 5 minutes."

"Okay, we will."

I hung up and ran to the car. Riley was already in, playing around with her phone. I knocked on the window and she jumped. When she turned to see who it was her face perked up.

"You mind opening the door?" I mouthed.

She unlocked the door and she went back to playing with her phone.

"I never got your phone number." She said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah, um, it's (414) 635-5839. What's yours?

"(414) 345-2847. Thanks now I can talk to you all night, if you don't mine?"

"Not at all, Riley, you can call me anytime, you need."

She grinned at that. The guys finally came and we headed to the house. Wonder what is in store for us.

**So did you like it? Poor Riley, she has to put up with Leah's crap, but blackmail works to. Riley is a smart girl . She figured that she was imprinted on by Embry. :)**

**If this chapter/story is good, review.**

** If this chapter/story is okay, review.**

**If this chapter/story is bad, review.**

**You get the point. I want criticism **

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	4. The Talk

Me and You Forever

Chapter 4: The Talk

**Riley POV**

I got the pizza, with the help of Embry. We made it to house right after the boys did. I just hope that I don't get mauled by them. That would be a nightmare.

Once in the house, Embry and I set the pizza down and I got 9 slices this time. I still know who to give most of my slices to. Seth and Embry, and maybe Quil because of the little stunt I pulled that had to do with him. So here are how many slices each of them got. Embry got 2, Quil: 5, Jacob: 9, Paul and Jared: 11, Sam: 13, and Seth got 15. So much for the slice I was going to give him. I have an idea.

"Okay, boys, lookie here. I will give you a slice of pizza for every question that you answer, and I have to like what you say. Okay?"

"Hell yeah!' They said together, then looking at each other.

"Okay, tell me what imprinting is. Seth."

"Imprinting is when you find your soul mate if you're a shape-shifter. He'll be a brother, friend, protector, and/or lover to you. He will do anything for you. Your the one who will keep him sane. Your the one who keeps him on this planet."

"How would you know. You haven't even imprinted."

"And? I can hear your thoughts in wolf form."

I looked at Embry. He would do anything for me. He will and can heal me and I'll be happy with him. But I think I will stick with being friends, and will see where we go from there.

"Here, Seth. Heads up." I threw the pizza and he caught it before it landed in Jared's face.

"Next, question or statement, Can you tell me anything about how it is to be a wolf? Jared."

"It's freaking awesome. We can hear each other through our thoughts. Our senses are sharper than any human. I have the best hearing out of the whole pack. Seth has better eye-sight, and Leah is the quickest out of all. Sam is our Alpha, but is going to retire because Emily has a little wolf coming soon. Jake is going to take over _And_ we look hot."

"Okay." I said as I handed him the slice.

"Next...What is the Alpha, and is there any other spots. Embry."

"Alpha is the boss. He commands us to do things. Sam only commands us when it's for our own good. And the next place is Beta. He could be in charge when the Alpha is busy doing something else. Right now Jared is the Beta."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Here Em." I gave him two earning more comments like,'That is _so_ not fair,' 'I hate you Embry,''Lucky bastard,' and other things.

"Last question, who wants ice cream?"

"We do, and who is going to get the last few slices?"

"Quil and Embry."

"Why Quil. I understand Embry, but why him?"

"Because of what I did to him at school."

"What did you do to me at school."

"No one told him!"

"Nope, you're on your own girl."

"Humph."

"What? What did you do?"

"I kind of...posted a picture...of you kissing..."

"Leah!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god. Please tell me you didn't post it on Facebook?"

I stayed quiet.

"Oh my! Was it to embarrassed me or to help you with something?"

"Help. I blackmailed Leah. She found out that I cut myself. So she threatened to tell everyone, then I remember the picture I took of you and her kissing, so I posted it to prove a point."

"As long as it wasn't to humiliate me, I won't be mad."

"Thank you Quil, here you go. And here's yours, Embry." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. You could she the red coming out on his cheeks.

"Ohhhhh!" The whole pack said all together.

"You guys need to learn not to say the same thing at the same time."

"It's not our fault that we do that."

"Yeah, you guys are a pack, so you need to learn not to do that all the time."

"Shut up, Riley." Said Jared. Embry growled."

"No ice cream for Jared."

"Wha- dammit."

"Ha ha. You don't get ice cream. Riley can make a good banana split. You're missing out."

"Seth stop rubbing it in his face, or else you won't get any."

"Yes, Rye."

"Need help?"

"Yes, Em, that is nice of you. Maybe only you should get ice cream and the rest can serve themselves."

"Need help."

"I could help."

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"I was just kidding boys. Now sit down and do what ever you do."

Me and Embry went into the kitchen. He spun me around, picked me up and placed me on the island.

"So what do you think about imprinting?"

"It sounds amazing, but I just want to stay friends or at least get to know you before we get into a relationship. Is that okay?"

"No rush, Riley. But I have to warn you. You can get rid of me easily."

"I don't think I want to get rid of you. I want to keep you all to myself."

"You sure you want to be in the 'friend zone'?"

"Okay, maybe not. But I still need to know you."

"What is there to know about me? I'm quiet. Handsome. Smart. Best fighter, that's for sure. Also-"

"I meant the little things like your favorite movie. Color. Hobbies."

"Oh. My favorite movie is American Reunion. Favorite color would be green, just like you, hobbies are fixing cars. Favorite artist would be KISS, Muse, and Evanescence. Just like you, once again. I don't really like to read though. Nothing much about me.

"This question might be a bit personal, you don't have to answer it though, but have you ever had your first-"

"Kiss? Yes."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Wha-" I was cut off from my sentence. Embry's warm lips connected to mine. It was great. This was the best kiss I ever had. Even though it was my first. I pulled back. I needed air or else I will become light headed.

"That was the best." He said with a big smile.

"I know." I leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips.

"Come on. We need to make ice cream. I think they are getting impatient."

I made my famous dessert. Banana Split. Me and Embry made a big mess in the kitchen, though. There was whip cream everywhere. Nuts and banana peels on the floor and counters. You can imagine. So we made the boys clean it up after they were done with the splits. Everyone cleaned up and left afterwards.

I headed to bed. I slipped on my pj's. Once in bed, I heard tapping sounds on the window. I got up, and saw Embry.

"Riley. Riley. Hey can you open your window. I'm going to jump in, so stand back."

"Why don't you just come in through the front door?"

"Because you're already in bed, so get back."

I listened to him. He was in my room in less than a minute. I got up and hugged me.

"Come and sit down."

I got under neath the covers. Embry laid on top of them and wrapped his arms around me, and I instantly fell asleep.

**So what did you think? I think its cute they are together, and I know that it is a little too soon. But who can resist the power of the imprint, right? I will have more to come.**

**Thank you TheSecretWriter-1234 for review. I might put a cutting scene in here a little later. And thank you for saying my stories are good.**

**Thank you thorlexy for reviewing. I love when people review.**

**Please review. It takes like a minute or less.**

** Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;] **


	5. Why Did You Do It

Me and You Forever

Chapter 5: Why Did You Do It?

**3 Days Later**

**Riley POV**

Well it's another day of school. Boring as always. I was in mechanics with Embry and Seth. Me and Embry were just talking to each other and Seth was playing with his pencil. We finished our projects early, so that's pretty much. When Embry wasn't talking to me I was listening to my Ipod.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving _

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

I don't know why, but it feels like I can relate to that song. It was Linkin Park. Leave Out All the Rest. When the song finished the bell rang and I left quickly. I was walking in the hall way when My phone rang. It was a text from Leah. What did she want?

I checked it out. It was Embry kissing a girl. It was dated yesterday. That's why he was never told me how the party went. Now I know why. I was his imprint and he went and kissed someone else after what we did. So he cheated. He took my heart and stomped on it 5 million times. I don't even think I love him anymore. This is the worst thing that has happened to me besides being a abused. I need a blade. I need to let all my pain go.

I ran to my car, as fast as I could. Seth and Embry were calling my name, but I ignored them. I finally made it home. I ran by bedroom, got the blade, then ran into the bathroom, locking the door. I sat down and slit my wrist one by one. The blood dripped down from my wrist slowly. I felt like everything went away. I threw away my blade and just sat on the bathroom floor, letting the blood ooze. I was about do it again, but I heard the front door slammed opened.

"Riley, where are you?"

I got a towel and whipped the blood off from my lower arm and threw the towel in the trash. I washed my arm, but Embry was already banging on the door.

"Baby, open the door. Please."

I grabbed the band-aids and opened the door after they were on. I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What do you want Embry?"

"Baby, what's wrong? Why do I smell blood? Are you okay?"

"Don't 'Baby' me, Call. You kissed a chick yesterday and didn't freaking tell me, at all. That's what's wrong. I'm your fucking imprint for crying out loud. If you told me I would have been some what fine with it, but I found out from my stupid cousin, Leah. And you're kind of made me do this." I stated showing the band-aids on my wrist.

"Would you like to explain why you kissed the Blondie?"

"I didn't kiss her, Riley. She attacked me. I swear. Ask any of the pack, just please don't leave me." He cried and pleaded on his knees.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know. Every girl tries to get me in bed with them. I'm sorry. It was her fault. Just..._please...don't_ leave me."

"Okay, but you need to tell me these things, or else I'm not going to react well."

He got up and lifted me up by my waist and kissed me all over my face.

"I'm...sorry...I...just...can't...live...with...out...you." He said in between kisses.

"Okay, lover boy, put me down. i for give you."

"I know. I just want to make sure."

"Can I just be left alone?"

"No, I'm not letting you go anywhere."

"Why not?" I whined.

"Cause I'm going to keep you all to myself."

"Okay." I said giving in. The things this boy does to me.

"Come on. You must be hungry?"

We headed down stairs. I made him a few sandwiches, and we just watched T.V. He fell asleep so I left him on the couch.. I need to keep an eye on him, more often, I though before falling into the peaceful darkness.

**Okay, what do you think? You hate? You like? In the middle? Please review. It will make my day.**

**Thank you for the 3 reviews today and last night. I was writing the chapters yesterday and I wanted to post it, but the Internet wasn't working, so that's why there was no shout out in the second or third chapter. I apologize for that. I really hope you like this chapter. :)**

**For those of you that read this, review! **

**I'm serious when I say they make my day. I love to write and I want criticism, okay. **

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	6. The Dance

Me and You Forever

Chapter 6: The Dance

**Riley POV**

Well there is a dance tonight. I really want to go, but I'm still deciding weather or not to ask Embry. Should I? Yeah. I will. But what if he says no? I'll never know, if I don't ask. I think I will DJ with Seth if he says no. I found this cute dress, with the help of Bella, Jacob's girlfriend.

Me and her can relate. We're shy, quiet, same fashion, and we are wolf girls. She told me the story that she dated a vampire named Edward Cullen. When Jake saw her right after he phase, he imprinted on her. And that was the day Edward said he and his family had to move. He didn't want her anymore. He lied. He came back a few years ago and is still bothering her to come back to him. So they're still sorting out through that problem.

As for my dress. It is gorgeous. It's a simple strapless black dress with ruffles at the bottom. It barely reaches above my knees. I'm going to wear black flats and jewelry? A black beaded necklace and bracelet. Bella said that I'm going to look great, but I just don't want to be judged.

And you know what? If you were thinking why is she wearing a strapless dress when she doesn't want show here scars from cutting her arm? I am not going to hid it anymore. Everyone is different and nobody is perfect. Everyone has flaws even, oh so perfect Leah. She said she would tell everyone that I cut myself. But what if I just show them to the whole school. I don't care. I'm fed up with everyone thinking I'm a freak. I'm not.

Later I called Embry.

"Embry, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sorry Riley, but no. I would love to go with you, it's just that Sam has me on patrol and I won't be able to make it."

"It's okay. I'm just going to go with Seth and help him with DJing." I wasn't okay though. I would have loved for Embry to come. It would be better.

"I promise I will make it up to you. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye Embry."

I was sad. I thought I would be able to take it, but I didn't. I felt alone. But that shouldn't stand in my way. I will have a great time. Bella will even be there with Jacob.

"Seth," I yelled."I'm going to help you with being DJ. Is that alright?"

"Oh my god, yes. That way I get to dance with Miranda."

"Miranda, who's that?"

"She is the head cheerleader at the school and... Wait why am I telling you this. You going to embarrass me."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are and you know it."

"Okay, I _was_ going to say something to her. But I'm going to tell something to you. Do not date her or else we might have another Leah."

"Good point, but I still get a few dances with her."

"As long as I get to say something to her."

"Fine."

"You better get ready, though. It's and hour til' the dance starts."

"Holy crap. Really? I need to get ready."

"So do I. You have clothes in the guest room. You can get ready here, instead at your house."

"Thanks, Rye."

"No problem, but...I get the bathroom first!"

"No that is the only bathroom with the jet on it." I raced to the bathroom and made it just before Seth got me.

"Dammit. You're going to pay Rye."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"You'll see. Lets just say it has to do with your dress."

"No!" I ran to my bedroom. I didn't see Seth, then the door to the bathroom shut and I heard a deep chuckle.

"Damn you Seth."

"You fall for that every time Rye."

"Fuck you Seth. I'm going to feel bad when you imprint. She is going to have to put up with your crap."

"No she will love me."

"Whatever you think, Seth. Whatever you think."

I went to go watch T.V. During the time I was in the living room, the door bell rang. I opened it to find a pretty, tall girl. She had long curly black hair. Her eyes were chocolate brown. I would estimate her to be 5'8". This must be Miranda.

"Hi, how may I help you?" I'm going to have a little fun. This is gonna be really fun. I wonder if I can embarrass him.

"Hello, I'm Miranda. You're Riley, right. The Gothic one, that everyone calls a freak." I nodded my head. Don't remind me.

"Oh I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Anyways the reason why I came here is to ask Seth if he would like to go to the dance with me. Is he here?"

"No I'm sorry he isn't here at the moment."

"Wait I'm here." He ran down the stairs with shaving cream on one side and he was wrapped in his towel. I started laughing my ass off. This girl that was standing in front of me was gawking at him and started to blush. Seth looked down and touched his face.

"Dammit. Shit."

He ran upstairs, cursing at himself. That was funny as hell. I wonder if he will kill me for doing that.

"So do you want to still go with Seth-y Pooh over there?"

"Yeah, can you tell him I will be here in a little bit?"

"He'll get the message. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Bye Riley."

It looks like I made a new friend. Seth finally came downstairs looking for Miranda. Then his head turned to me and he glared at me.

"You made me embarrass myself in front of the girl I have a crush on. And she left. She probably doesn't even want to see me anymore. Now that she has seen me half naked. You planed this all along didn't you. I'm never going to talk to you ever again. Why did y-"

"Seth, she will be here in a little while so you guys can go. As for embarrassing you, I don't think so. She was gawking at you. Didn't you see her blushing. I think she likes you too. And now that you're done in the shower... I'm going to get ready. I'll see you at the dance. Tell principle Diaz I'll help."

"Oh... Sorry for going off on you there."

"It's okay." I shouted back.

I finally got my shower. I got dressed and did final touch-ups, grabbed my Ipod, and I was out the door. I made it the the dance. It was already packed. I made it to where Seth was. He was playing this one song I like. So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga.

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Aha-aha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Aha-aha**_

_**I love that lavender blonde**_

_**The way she moves**_

_**The way she walks**_

_**I touch myself can't get enough**_

_**And in the silence of the night**_

_**Through all the tears**_

_**And all the lies**_

_**I touch myself and it's alright**_

_**Just give in**_

_**Don't give up baby**_

_**Open up your heart and your mind to me**_

_**Just know when**_

_**That glass is empty**_

_**That the world is gonna bend**_

_**Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine**_

_**Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**Be your best friend**_

_**Yeah I'll love you forever**_

_**Up in the clouds**_

_**We'll be higher than ever**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**And it's alright**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Aha-aha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Aha-aha**_

_**I am as vain as I allow**_

_**I do my hair**_

_**I gloss my eyes**_

_**I touch myself all through the night**_

_**And when something falls out of place**_

_**I take my time**_

_**I put it back**_

_**I touch myself**_

_**Till I'm on track**_

_**Just give in**_

_**Don't give up baby**_

_**Open up your heart and your mind to me**_

_**Just know when**_

_**That glass is empty**_

_**That the world is gonna bend**_

_**Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine**_

_**Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**Be your best friend**_

_**Yeah I'll love you forever**_

_**Up in the clouds**_

_**We'll be higher than ever**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**And it's alright**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Aha-aha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Ye-ha**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Eh-eh**_

_**Aha-aha**_

_**Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine**_

_**Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**Be your best friend**_

_**Yeah I'll love you forever**_

_**Up in the clouds**_

_**We'll be higher than ever**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**And it's alright**_

_**Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine**_

_**Stars in our eyes 'cuz we're having a good time**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**Be your best friend**_

_**Yeah I'll love you forever**_

_**Up in the clouds**_

_**We'll be higher than ever**_

_**So happy I could die**_

_**And it's alright**_

"Seth!" I yelled over the next song.

"Here, Just plug your Ipod in here and start mixing songs."

I pulgged my Ipod in and scrolled to my party playlist. I started to mix the songs.

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, night, night, night, night**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, we, we, we, run**_

_**We run.. a yes, we run the night, the night, night, night, night**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**Run 'em, like run 'em, run 'em**_

_**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel**_

_**But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**_

_**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel**_

_**But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**_

The next song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I love this song and the person I loved was out running on patrol. Everyone was with their date. Some looking and laughing a me because I was the DJ and had no date. I was just looking around when I was these pair of eyes. They were _Embry's_ eyes. I called Seth over and told him not to change this song at all. I got down from the stage and danced with Embry.

"I missed you today."

"I did, too. I embarrassed Seth today in front of his date."

"How did you do that?" I told him and he started to crack up. I started to giggle.

I put my head against his chest. People just staring at us and saying things like 'Is he dating her, she looks pretty tonight, what is he doing with her, look at her arms' and other things. I didn't care. I was in the arms of my imprint and nothing else mattered. Until Seth said it was my turn to be the DJ.

I played Gimme More by Brittney Spears, Blow by Ke$ha, Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson. It's sad that he died. Right now I was playing Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls. I was watching Jared. He was actually singing to the song, same as Embry.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot, like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't cha. Don't cha, baby, don't cha."

I started to silently laugh. It was funny. You don't see a grown man sing a song like that, _ever_. So of course I started to laugh a little louder and Embry looked at me, like I was crazy, until he knew why I was laughing. He was caught with Jared singing Don't Cha. He put his hands in the air like he surrendered and Jared did the same when he notice. I was still laughing. When I played a few more songs people started to leave. I was grateful. I was tired and I wanted to drop dead. Embry took my spot. Everyone finally left, only me, Jared, Embry, Seth, and Miranda were left. Embry grabbed my Ipod, carrying me to the car. I was tired, but I was able to still walk. I think he just wanted to touch me. He put me in the car and I fell asleep in the car, dreaming about this great night.

**So what do you think? I like this chapter. Sorry it took so long though. I wanted this chapter to be different, but I thought that chapter could be the next one. So here we are now. :)**

**Thank you TheSecretWriter-1234 for reviewing. I'm sorry that I am discontinuing This is Our Life. I ruined it by writing something that hasn't happened yet. Stupid me. But like you said you will read Samantha Drew: My Imprint, which I am grateful because you're reading my stories.**

**Please review. It only takes a minute. :)**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;] **

**XxWaiting4RevengexX is O U T.**


	7. Chilling at the Beach

Me and You Forever

Chapter 7: Chilling at the Beach

**Embry POV**

We are going to the beach today. The weather had finally changed.I'm packed and ready just waiting for Riley.

"Come on, lets go Embry. I want to go to the beach."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

We hopped inside the car, and made it to First Beach.

"Hey Rye, what's up? It feels like I haven't seen you in like forever."

"It's been over three days, Mr. Overprotective. Anyways, you don't come and see me. The only one that does is Embry."

"Embry just wants to get laid."

"Fuck off Jared." I pushed him, and Jared fell into Paul's lap. Paul, of course pushed him off where his face met the sand.

"What was that for?"

"You _know_ why."

"Em calm down. Let's get in the water."

I took my shirt off and grabbed Riley, slinging her over my shoulder. She screamed when I got into the water.

"Embry what was the for?"

"I don't know. You wanted to be in the water. So I thought I should bring you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I didn't th-think it w- would be c- cold."

"Come here than. There's a warm heater right by you.

She swam over to me. I opened my arms for her. Once in my grip, I notice she was really cold. Her lips were blue and she was shivering.

"Come you need to get out of the water."

She agreed and I swam to shore with her hanging on to me. I grabbed her towel wrapping her. She sat down, with me sitting by her. She fell asleep afterwards. I gently laid her on the blanket, laying by her side. I eventually got up and grabbed plates with food before the pack got everything. She was awake when I came back.

"Hey sleepy head. I brought you some food."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Don't worry about it. We don't mind you sleeping. You weren't _even_ asleep that long.?

"Okay, but how long?"

"10 minutes."

"Wow, it felt longer than that."

"Are you hungry?" She nodded.

I was about to grab her a plate, until I smelt the air. One thought came to mind. _Vampire_. Every one of the pack's head popped up. We ran to the forest.

"Stay here. Please. All of you." I shouted.

I phased ripping my clothes. _Shit_.

"_Embry, come on we need you. There is more than one."_

_ "Where's Leah and Seth?"_

_ "They stayed behind to protect the girls."_

_ "I found them. There's only two. It's the read head again, but she has a new friend." _Quil showed us. Yup redhead does have a new friend. We never killed her. Only her army of new borns. She tried to kill Bella, but now that she is a vampire, redhead gave up. But who does she want now and are they on La Push Rez?

_"Dude, to your left. We can cut them off."_

I ran as fast as I could. Me and Quil always come up with the best plans. Some work and some are really close to working. Right now I almost caught up to redhead's friend. I snapped at him, lunging at him. _Dammit. Missed._

I ran, but stopped quickly. He was going to jump off the cliff. He did just what I knew he was going to do. Redhead did the same thing 1,000 feet away from me.

"_Embry, we need to get to the girls before they do."_

_ "No, they wouldn't want to make a scene. They would get killed by the Volturi."_

_ "Still..."_

_ "Fine, but since your clothes didn't get shredded to pieces, once phased, tell Riley that I have some extra clothes in the car."_

_ "Kay."_

I made it to the beginning of the forest, waiting to see my imprint with my clothes. She finally came and I wagged my tail.

"Hey baby. Here's your clothes. But you don't have a shirt. Quil tripped on the blanket and it fell into Emily's food. Sorry."

_Stupid Quil. Now she's gonna be gawking at me, then be embarrassed."_

I grabbed the clothes and headed to phase back, I heard a scream. I ran to see Riley being chased by Seth.

"Nooo! I don't want to go back in. Sethhh, pleasee?!"

"Nope, I'm going to throw you in. Pay back."

"For what?"

"I didn't have that much time with Miranda."

"So?"

"So nothing, you are getting thrown in the water."

"Embryy! Help!"

I didn't do anything. I just stood there with a grin on my face. Seth picked her up, she was screaming, kicking, and hitting, him. While he just kept on walking, laughing. _This is going to be interesting._

"Embry, please. I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay, fine."

I grabbed her, and pushed Seth to the floor.

"No, I want my revenge!" Seth yelled.

I ran full speed. Seth was to slow for me and right now he was being lazy. He gave up before doing anything.

"I know how I can get my revenge."

"How?"

"Sam can you use you Alpha command on them?"

"Ask Jake I'm retiring remember?"

"Oh yeah. Jake can you do it for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Okay, since your parents aren't here. I'm in charge. Embry Call can not kiss or touch Riley. And she may not do the same."

"I don't think I can do that pup."

"I ain't a pup. I'm not 13 anymore."

"You're right. You're 16."

"I'm going to be 18, dumbass. Get you're birthdays straight."

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Embry will kill you."

"I still don't care."

"I don't mind, but before you command me Jake can I ask her a question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"You said you'd do anything for me, if I saved you."

"Right..."

"Well I would like a kiss and for you to make me a 5 course meal."

"Deal."

She moved forward until our lips touched. I pulled her to me, not breaking the kiss. But I had to stop because Seth was yelling at Jacob, and Jake was commanding me so I backed down from what I was doing. _Damn Seth. Always had to ruin my moment._

"Okay, well you guys can't do any of that for two days."  
"Fine with me. What about you Rye?"

"Nope I'm good to."

"Whatever you say. You will try to disobey orders."  
After that little conversation, nothing went on. No danger, vampires. I was great. We left the beach around 7. Me and Rye got ready for bed and Seth stayed over to make sure we didn't do anything. So he made me sleep in the other guest room. But once he fell asleep, I snuck to Riley's room.

"Hey, you up still?"

"Yeah, come here."

I followed orders and climbed inside the covers.

"Good night, love."

"Good night, Em."

I fell asleep, dreaming about our random moments.

**So what do you think? This was suppose to be chapter 6, but I thought this would be okay for chapter 7. I'm sorry for the long upload. I been going to the YMCA to help out. It's been crazy. Lets just say, you need to be really good with kids. I'm a L.I.T. Leader in Training. Anyways, enough about me. So if you liked it, review. If you hated it, review. I really don't care what you say, just review. I need feed back.**

**Thank you TheSecretWriter-1234 for reviewing. Love ya as a friendeven though we don't know each other. Ha ha. So... I'm going to try to update A.S.A.P. Kay?**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	8. Whiplash

Me and You Forever

Chapter 8: Thanks for the Whiplash Right Now

Riley POV

The two days have finally passed. Me and Embry were doing really good. Nothing happened. He didn't try to find a loophole. Seth was getting frustrated in the process. He was trying to find a way to punish Embry and me. So far he has nothing and he has been thinking about it for the last two days. So when me and Embry were timing the days, we had an idea.

Flashback

"Em, how bout' we do something that will make Seth mad. Like showing off. Or make him think we couldn't stand the orders and waited for this day to come."

"Like sex? You want to have sex to make him mad or something?"

"No! I mean like... he knows we're timing when the two days are up, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well how bout' we make it look like we missed each other and start eating our faces. Then he might leave us alone. He might think his plan for revenge works."

"Okay, so when it is time we will kiss?"

"You might get more upstairs."

"Really?!"

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it. It' is our first time together."

"I agree to do it. Please. Can we?"

"I said maybe."

"Fine."

End Flashback

So in about... 5 minutes we're going to trick Seth. Em is sitting on the couch with Seth. Seth is still thinking of course. I really hopes he falls for the bait.

"Okay, Em, time is almost done. We can do whatever we want!" I started jumping around.

"Actually it is time right now."

I ran up and jumped on his lap. I put my lips on his and kissed him. But this wasn't pretending. I needed his kiss. I thought that I could handle the two days, but I was wrong. My kiss was full of need and was Embry's. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue. He was asking for permission and I granted it. He searched my whole mouth, getting every crevice. I started to moan. I pulled back. I just messed it up. Seth might tell Jacob to command us again.

"Embry Call, get the fuck off my cousin." Embry was pulled off of me and thrown to the floor. Shit.

Seth got on top of him and started throwing punches. Embry was dodging everyone of them. Seth did get a few to his nose.

"Seth get off of him!"

"Hell no! And YOU stay away from him, from now on!"

"No Seth! I'm his imprint!" I was so mad that I did the dumbest thing ever. I punched Seth square in the jaw.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Mother fucker!" I cradled my hand against my chest. At least that stopped them from fighting.

"Look what you fucking did to my imprint, fucker!"

"You started it, dumb fuck. Don't be pointing the finger."

"Well, we are soul mates and you can't inter-"

"Stop it! Both of you! Seth you can't do anything. I know right now You hate Embry, but you need to live with it. And Embry, it's not his fault that my hand is broken or maybe sprained. Now I want us all to go to 's house, so this," I lifted up my hand slowly,"can get fixed. Okay?"

"Yes Rye."

"Come on it's starting to throb."

Embry picked me up bridal style and ran to the car with Seth right behind us. I didn't take too long for us to get to Dr. Cullen's place. embry was driving like a maniac. I was scared to death.

"Well Riley, it looks like it's broken. I'm going to have to put you in a cast."

"Okay, that's fine with me."

"May I ask how this happened?"

"Um.. well, it started with Embry and Seth fighting, then me getting really mad at Seth. And I punched him."

"Why were you two fighting?" He looked towards Seth and Embry.

"Okay so this happened two days ago at the beach. Seth wanted to get revenge on Rye, but I stopped that, so he made Jake order us not to touch or kiss each other for two days. When the time was up, me and Rye started to make out roughly. She moaned and Seth ended it with the fighting part. That's how it all started."

"This sounds like it is all your fault Seth."

"It's not. I just didn't know that Rye was going to break her hand. I don't see the future like Alice."

"So you knew this was going to happen?"

"No!"

"Well, you just said..."

"Okay I knew most of it was going to happen, except when Rye hurt her hand."

"Seth just say you're wrong. That it was a bad idea to make Jacob command us from being with each other."

"Fine I was wrong and I made a bad choice by making Jake commanding you both."

"And stop interfering with our lives. I know that you're just trying to protect me , but god dam Seth. Your plan back fired. And I got hurt in the process. Think about what you're doing to me okay? I love you Seth but some times you can be a jerk."

"I'm sorry Rye. You know that you're my favorite cousin. Sometimes it feels like you're my sister. I just don't like seeing you and Embry attacking each other's faces. I have feelings to you know. I blew my chances with Miranda. I really liked her, and you didn't help at all. I feel like the only one that is single. But I'm not. It's awkward being around you guys. I'm a loner for all I care."

I got up and straight to Seth and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Seth. You should have told us. We would have never did that in front of you. You should have told us earlier 'cuz."

"Thanks for understanding Rye."

"No problem. Now let's get this cast on."

After everything was done, we went home. I crashed out in Embry's arms. My emotions were everywhere. If I was Embry I would say my emotions were whiplash to him.

**Hey people. Sorry that this chapter is short. I wrote most of this on my phone. So I hope you liked it. Please review. It would make my day. **

**Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**=]**


	9. Oh My God

Me and You Forever

Chapter 9: Oh My God

**Riley POV**

"Damn, how long does it take for you to cut the cast off?"

"Patience, my dear. Don't want to cut you."

"Like you would cut her Dr. C. You're the best doctor in Forks."

"That is true Seth, but that's because I had lots of practice."

"How long, Dr. Cullen?"

"Since the 1680's."

"Wow. That's amazing. How could you deal with all the blood?"

"I just tried really hard, kept feeding on animal blood."

"That's really amazing. You save other people's lives."

"That's what I wanted to do in the first place. That's why me and my family feed off of animals, and why the Quileutes have made the treaty."

"Is it because you are not allowed to feed on their land?"

"Yes."

"But how are they allowed on your land?"

"Well, who is going to fix them up if they are in a inhuman accident?"

"Good point."

"Okay there you go Riley the cast is off."

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome, and just call me boys, I want you to be very careful with her. Don't make her mad where she punches one of you again. That definitely goes for you Seth Embry take good care of her."

"Yes Carlisle."

"So what do you want to do Rye?" Asked Embry once in the car

"Me and you are going to be doing things with out Seth."

"Rye, I'm not letting you do anything wit-"

"Seth, I swear I will ask Jacob to make you stay away from me and my house."

"Fine, but don't do anything you'll regret."

"I won't now let's take you home. "

We dropped off Seth and I sped all the way home. To tell you the truth, I missed Embry. And I mean really missed Embry. I wouldn't say I was horny though. But I needed his touch. His lips. I can't even fight this feeling at all. I could sense that Embry had the same feeling. He was touching my arm and shoulders. I got out and he picked me up making me squeal.

He set me down once in the house and closed the door. I was pushed against it. Embry's warm lips against mine. He traced my lip, then starting to nibble in it.I let out a little whimper and that drove him mad.

Embry lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to take my shirt off. Once that was done he just stared at me. Was there something wrong with my body? I started to feel self conscious.

"Is there something wrong Embry?"

"You're beautiful Riley." I kissed him.

He went up the stairs to my bedroom, where he gently put me down. Embry attacked my lips once again. His lips went down towards my stomach and lower, but he looked up at me.

"Can I?" I nodded. He unhooked my jeans and slid them down slowly.I looked up to see him licking his lips. He looked really sexy right now. He finally got my pants off, but was about to take my panties off. I stopped his hands. He looked confused then looked like he did something wrong. He didn't.

"Embry it's not fair that you get to undress me and I don't get to do that to you."

"I'm sorry baby."

I grabbed the hem of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Then to his pants. I could see that he was hard. It showed threw his tight pants. I licked my lips this time, earning a growl from Embry. I smirked. I pull his pants down to find out he wasn't wearing to boxers. Just my luck. And to tell you the truth he was huge. And I mean huge. Embry got on top of me and started to nibble on my neck. I let out a small moan. His hands trailed down to my panties. They were all ready wet. He growled louder this time. He ripped them off and torn my bra off. Ripp. Shit that was my good bra.

He looked into my eyes. His were filled with lust, love and need.

"Baby, it's going to hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Embry, I love you and I want you to make love to me."

He nodded, putting the condom on and enter slowly inside of me. He was right it did hurt. I let out a cry. Tears fell down my cheeks. I bit down on Embry's shoulder leaving a mark. The pain started to go away every time he kept pumping in out of me. The pain finally left and I was going with the rhythm Embry was going at.

"Oh...fuck you're so tight, Rye. Cum for me."

"I'm ...I..." I did. I reached my climax. Em slid out of me throwing away the condom. Once back on the bed he inserted his fingers pumping in and out of my body.

"Pl-please d-don't stop!"

"Come on. I want to taste you Riley. Cum for me." He kept pumping in and out of me. I screamed and he inserted his tongue. He tongue swirled around my folds making me shiver out of pleasure. I came and he licked up all of my juices.

"You taste so good, baby."

"I want to taste you to Embry."

He growled again. This time he flipped us over where I was on top of him. I went lower and lower, licking his abs. He shivered. I finally made my destination. But I had no idea what to do. So I went by my instinct. I pumped him with my hand, until I saw pre-cum. That's when I put him in my mouth. He started to pound into my mouth making us both moan in delight. He came into my mouth. It was warm and tasted really good. He grabbed my hair pulling my face up to him.

"I love you Riley. And I will always love you. Just remember that."

"I love you no matter what. Imprint or not. I will have the same feelings for you."

"Em, I think we should take a shower. We kinda smell like, sweat, cum, and sex."

"You have a point."

I ran to the shower, leaving Embry behind. I shut the door quickly, thinking Embry was outside the door. I was wrong.

"Trying to lock me out, are we?"

"Nope." I pecked him on the cheek. I turned the water on, waiting for it to be warm. Embry was behind me. His manhood right against my ass. He was licking my neck, making me moan.

"Em-embry the shower is ready."

"Hm."

"Come on lets get cleaned up."

"Okay." He whispered.

We were able to get cleaned up, without having sex in the shower. We got dressed, heading down stairs.

"So what do you want to eat honey?"

"May I eat you?"

"No something edible."

"Aww you're edible."

"Embry, pick something or you're not going to get anything!"

"Fine I want eggs."

"Scrambled or over-easy?"

"Anyway it doesn't matter and you know that."

I made the eggs and we ate. We were watching T.V when my phone rang.

"Riley Ashli Sears, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm not telling you. You are not fucking supportive of me mom. So leave me alone."

"You're in La Push aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

"We're coming to get you and you're going to pay. You are going to wish you've never been fucking born. Are you there because of a boy. Just to let you know, no boy will ever love you for who you are. You are a freak."

"I'm not a freak. You have no right to say that to me. Even if you are my parent. I hate you and dad! And the boy I'm with loves me. For who I am by the way."

"He is only using you for sex."

"He's not. You shouldn't assume. You make an ass out of you and me. That's how you spell assume. Leave me alone and go back to your worthless life and never call again."

I hung up, tears rolling down my flushed cheeks.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Come here."

I jumped into his arms crying.

"Embry, w-what am I g-going to d-do?"

"It's okay. Me and the pack will support you. I will stick up for you. I will not let anyone take you away from me. You're my life. And I ain't sharing."

"You need to share with Seth."

"No! You are mine. And I really don't want you to go." This time he was crying. I wiped the tears off of his face. I hate seeing him cry. The tears kept flowing down. This time I kissed every tear that fell from his handsome face.

"Em, don't cry everything will be okay."

"I really don't want them to take you away. I don't want you to go back to your old life. I want you to live a great life. A life to start over. A life with...me."

"Oh, Embry." I kissed him.

"I will never leave you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**Okay. It's longer now. Lol. Was this a good chapter or what? Did you like the lemon? Was is just right or perfect? I don't know. So what will happen? Will her parents come or not? The next chapter will be up really soon. Please review.**

**Thank you TheSecretWriter-1234 for review. Did you like the lemon? Hehe inside joke. Lol Not.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	10. Lots of Information and Drama

Me and You Forever

Chapter 10: Lots of Information and Drama

**Riley POV**

Damn, damn, damn. My parents are going to be here in less than 5 minutes. Embry left the house, so he doesn't phase in front of them. And Seth is trying to calm me down. I'm pacing back and forth really quick. I just can't handle going back there. I'd probably just go back to my old life, and get hit more. I wouldn't have Embry, and it wouldn't be the same talking to him on a phone then talking to him in person. You're probably thinking 'How do her parents know where she lives?' Well my parents called the Clearwater residence and Leah picked up and told them everything. So here I am having a panic attack.

"Rye, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"Seth, it's not going to be fine. My parents are going to take me to the god awful apartment. I'm might go back to cutting myself. Getting smacked around, and the most hurtful thing is that I'm being taken away from Embry."

"Rye, the pack is coming over and so is my mom. We are trying to keep you here. So when your parents come, everyone will support you."

"Seth, you don't understand. They're my parents and they will do anything to take me back."

"Rye we'll never know until they come over."

"I wish Embry was here."

"Embry's gonna be outside in wolf form. He'll be here the whole time. Why don't you go talk to him?"

I walked towards the door, but stopped quickly to turn around back to Seth. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Seth, for everything you've done." he grabbed me to return the hug.

"I love you Riley and I don't want you to go. You're my sister practically. We'll get through this together I promise."

I walked out of the living room, towards the back sliding door. I saw Embry laying down. His eyes were watery. _Why? Why did my parents ruin everything that I did and or had? I thought._ I ran up to him, wrapping my arms around him. The tears fell silently on my face. Little sobs came out out of my mouth.

"Embry, can you change back?" He nodded. I saw him transform back. It was fascinating. If I would have blinked, I would've missed it. I looked at him. I blushed. Even though he was naked, it still made me have butterflies in my stomach.

"Riley, we can get through this. Watch baby. Everything will be okay."

"If only it was that simply, Embry. These are my parents we're talking about." His hands grabbed my face.

"I swear I will do anything for you to stay. Anything. That's how much I love you. No one will take you away from me, over my dead body."

"But-"

"No buts baby girl. I mean it. I will do everything and anything. Pack will help too. No you need to go. Someone is here, and it's not the pack. I think they're already here."

"Embry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you and thanks for everything. And I'm sorry that I used you."

"You didn't use me. I want to be with you, just like you do with me. It's just that our relationship is in danger because of your parents. It's not your fault. Now go." He kissed me the left towards the woods.

"I'll support you. I'll just be outside." He yelled.

I walked inside. The pack was already there and so was Sue. The doorbell rang. It's now or never. I walked over to the door, and opened it. I saw my parents and they looked very irritated. They saw who opened the door and they looked angrier than ever. Next thing I knew I was slapped across the face so hard I fell. On the floor, I saw Sam and Jared holding back Seth. Everyone else just growled at my parents. Sue was furious.

"How dare you hit your daughter like that!"

"Stay out of it Sue. You have no right to keep my daughter here. She's under aged. I'll call the police if you don't give her back."

"Go ahead, call them. We don't care." Why wouldn't they care I might have to go back with them. That's why they should care. I heard footsteps coming from the back. Uh oh! They were right by me. I was being lifted up onto my feet. Embry was the one helping.

"Are you the one my daughter is fucking?"

"She is not fucking with me. I actually care for her. Unlike you. I would never hurt her, hit, slap, or abuse her. You should be arrested for what you do to her. What is wrong with you?" Embry hissed.

"She's not our child so we don't care at all."

"What do you mean she's not your child?"

"I really don't want to say this, but Harry had an affair with Jasmine Lahote. Paul's mother. And Riley, here, isn't a Sears she's a Clearwater. It's sad really. Jasmine killed herself when Riley was born. Paul your mother never died of a heart attack. She hung herself." she sneered.

"Harry had an affair while w-we were m-married?" Sue broke out in tears.

"It seems so." My 'mom' said in a rude sarcastic voice.

"Mom, it's okay. Now you have Charlie. We didn't need dad. Now you have a nice, beautiful daughter."

Seth was trying to calm my new mom down. I just wish I met my real mom. I just can't handle the fact that she killed herself because of me.

**Maybe I should just kill myself. Might make me feel better.**

_No, you have Embry. You can't kill yourself. It will hurt him._

**I was just kidding. No need to tell me that. I can't leave Embry.**

_Good. Now go to your new mom. She needs support right now._

I hate my conscious sometimes, when it's right or wrong.

"What seems to be the problem here?" The chief of police asked. He was Chief Swan, Bella's Dad.

"What's wrong honey?" Honey? Is he talking to Sue? I mean mom? My questions were answered. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"Sue, honey, what's wrong. Please tell me."

"Dad, you have a new step-daughter."

"Who?"

"Riley, over there."

"But how?"

"My dad had an affair on Jasmine Lahote." Seth said, ashamed.

"What!? He cheated on your mother! How dare he? He did not deserve you Sue."

"I know."

"Me and Randy don't care about your problems, so we will have the pleasure of taking Riley." Liz took me by the hand and yanked me out of Embry's arms. I feel on my side and the air from my lungs were gone.

"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere with you. You're not my parents and you abuse me. My new dad could get custody over me. I have a wonderful life here. I have my own house, going to school, a wonderful and handsome boyfriend that takes good care of me, and fantastic friends. I'm not leaving with you and that's final!" I yelled. It felt good to get that off my chest.

"Fine, but this isn't the last time you'll see us. We will stop by once in a while to see how you're doing. We won't tell you so, yeah. Bye everyone." Randy hissed. They finally left. I was attacked by hugs. I was with my new family. I have two half brothers and a half sister. Leah. Eh, I don't have a problem with her anymore. From what I heard, she's a little nicer now. She's dating a kid name Erik. I feel bad for the guy. He needs to put up with her shit. Unless she imprinted on him. I think she did. I snapped out of my thoughts, warm lips attacked mine. That's what Embry does to me.

"You alright? You seem to be in a daze."

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a lot to handle you know."

"If it helps, I don't know who my father is."

"It doesn't really help. Plus, your dad is probably still alive while both of mine are dead."

"Well at least you have two overprotective brothers that love you already."

"And a wonderful family."

"Is there anything else that you have and love, Riley?"

"Oh , yeah, I have the bestest, most wonderful, friend ever. Come here Quil."

"Yes ma'am." I hugged him for a long time, making Embry growl and become angry.

"I can't forget my nice, sweet, caring, and sexy looking boyfriend can I?"

"Yes you can." He mumbled crossing his arms.

"Aw, are you mad that Quil was mention before you?"

"Yes."

"Come here then." He shook his head.

"Fine then. I'll see you upstairs." I said really sexily. "Bye everyone. I'll see you tomorrow Seth, Paul, mom and dad. Bye guys."

"Bye Riley, See you tomorrow."

I started to walk up the stairs, just to hear Jared and Em talking something.

"Dude did you get laid yesterday?"

"Jared, really you're asking me that?'

"I take that as a yes. Was she good?"

"Yes now go."

"Will we get a sneak peak when you phase?"

"No!"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Jared out, and of course I did. I won't stop using them until we are married."

"By the way Em, you are totally going to get laid right now."

"What ever you say. Now leave."

"Bye lover boy."

"Bye fuck wad."

I ran back upstairs before I was caught eavesdropping, but I got caught anyways. Embry was about to run up the stairs, but saw me.

"So did you hear anything?"

"Maybe..."

"You heard the whole conversation didn't you?"

"Yes."

"So you know?"

"Know what?"

"Riley, you're making me really horny right now."

"How?"

"By saying,'I'll be upstairs,' in a sexy voice. What you're wearing. Your smell just turns me on."

"Hmm. Do you want to go-"

"Upstairs? Yes." Embry picked me up, running up the stairs. Taking me to my bedroom.

"Embry, I swear to god you better not-"Rip. "Rip my favorite shirt."

"Sorry baby."

"Em, slow it down. We have a lot of time."

"But I need you now."

"I want you to, trust me, but can you stop ripping my clothes?"

"No promises."

That night me and Embry made love. I'm happy that I am done with my 'parents'. I'm actually going to start a new life, with a new family.

**Thanks TheSecretWriter-1234 for the advice. It helped a lot, but I choosed not to write the lemon. Please review. Love people who review. I might now be updating this week cause I'm going to be at the YMCA camps. Going to Disney Land this Thursday. Can't wait. So can you tell me if you liked this chapter. Thanks.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	11. Damn, Damn, Damn

Me and You Forever

Chapter 11: Damn, Damn, Damn

**Embry POV**

Little miss redhead keeps showing up. We don't know why. She's definitely not trying to get Bella that's for sure. She has been trying to get on the rez with her new friend. I wish she would just leave or one of us kills her, but that's impossible. She's too fast for all of us. I was ordered to patrol all day and tomorrow. It sucks. I can't call, talk, or see Riley. I think Seth had something to do with that. Quil is probably with her. Lucky bastard. He's with his and my imprint as we speak.

Rye is helping him take care of Claire, but it seems he's leaving. All I could do is watch her. She didn't do much. She cleaned the dishes, and sat down to watch T.V, that's when I heard her talking to herself.

"I miss Embry. I want him here. I don't feel safe. Like someone is watching me. I need you Embry." _ I want to be with you too sweetheart, but I can't. I must protect you and the tribe from our enemies. _If only she could hear me.

I stayed outside of her house. Laying down. Thinking about her.

_"Embry, Victoria is right by Jake's house. Come on." _I ran as fast as I could, my paws digging into the soft earth. I saw her. She was by herself this time. Where is her friend. One thing occured to me. _Riley_. I heard a scream coming in the direction from Riley's house. I ran as quickly as I could. Trying to get to my imprint as soon as possible. Seth heard the scream to and ran.

_"Shit. Why didn't I stay with her? I'm such an idiot."_

There she was. Laying on the ground. He body twitching and her chest pumping up and down quickly. Her back arched. She let out another scream.

I saw the vampire by her side, sucking the life out of her. I charged. I got a hold of his neck, biting down. His screams rippled in the air. I phased back burning the remains.

"Embry, what are we going to do!? Do we call the Cullens or let the venom spread?"

"Seth she lost too much blood. She needs to b-become a...leech."

"No. I can't let my cousin be one of them! She's not a monster! She doesn't deserve this life." A blood curdling scream released from her mouth again.

"We need to get her inside. We don't want anyone calling the cops or anything. Even if it's going to be Charlie."

Me and Seth lifted her up, gently. The screams kept coming out. Then there was dead silence. Was she dead? No. No! She can't be.

"Riley. Riley. Riley! No she, she can't be! Why? Why did this happen to me?" Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Dude, Em, she's alive. The process is starting. Listen to her heart."

He heart was beating very fast. Not normal for a human, but when is she ever going to be normal again. Now I just need to wait.

**Riley POV**

This pain is hard to handle. The last thing I remember is a guy that went to my school, who picked on me a lot, was biting me. That's when the pain started. Before I was swallowed into the darkness I heard Embry and Seth. They were yelling what they should do. Now here I am just letting myself slip away from the fiery pit. I tried to fight it, but it was to much. Maybe this is how you feel when you become a vampire. It felt like months until the fire died down, but there was a burn in my throat. My head had more space in it, and I don't remember a lot. I guess it's time for me to awake. I opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear, sharp, and defined. It scared me a little. I sucked in a breath, but it didn't feel right. I looked at my arms. All the scars were gone, my hair was much darker, I was pale. I felt a hot hand touched my shoulder. I got off of what I was on and crouched in a defensive post. I looked up to see who it was. It was my imprinter, Embry.

**Embry POV**

My reason for living, looked like she was about to attack me. All I did was put my hand on her shoulder. Maybe she doesn't remember me anymore.

"Embry, you smell awful." I smirked.

"I would say the same thing, but you have a hint of lilac. You smell beautiful to me. Which is weird. You don't smell as bad as the other leeches."

"Good to know." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh, it's good to have you back Rye." Seth attacked her in a hug.

"It's still me Seth."

"But me and Paul were worried that you might not have made the transformation. And plus you look different. You're glowing."

She blushed, but I found a surprise. She turned invisible. How fucking cool is that? My imprint can become invisible anytime.

"Baby girl, where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you, dumbnut."

"Baby, maybe you should look in the mirror."

"Vampires can't see themselves in the reflection, Embry."

"That's just a myth, but right now you're invisible."

"Aw, that's so cool. Wow, maybe it happens when I blush."

"It does, no would you like me to make you blush so I can see my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Sure." And there she was. She came over to me and hugged me. A little to tight I might add.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry, Em, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm okay. Just remember that you're a little stronger than me. Anyways, you ready to hunt?"

"What for?"

"Well, I don't want you to feed on humans, so the Cullens feed on animal blood. That's why their eyes are gold instead of red, like yours right now."

She looked into the mirror and froze.

"That's what I look like? I look like a supermodel."

"Come on you can drool over yourself later you need to feed."

"Okay."

We hunted and went back to the house to talk about what she needed to know.

"So, um, what am I able to do?"

"You have super speed, hearing, and smell. You gift is turning invisible. You will need to feed on animals now. And you can't go back to school, until you can control your thirst."

"No school?"

"We will have to say you are at Forks High School now."

"But, what am I going to do? You're going to be in school."

"Rye, I already went to school, and graduated. I graduated last year at the Makah high school. So I don't have to go anymore. The only reason I'm still in school is to keep up in appearances."

"I wanted to ask you this before. Did Leah imprint?"

"Yeah. It was a shocked to everyone. Sam is glad that she found someone. She's not grouchy anymore. She wants to apologize for what she did to you."

"If you see her tell her I accept the apology."

"Why are you always so nice to everyone?"

"I don't really know. I can't get it from my dad, maybe it was my mom."

"I still can't believe that you're related to Paul Lahote."

"Well, I guess I am. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well , yeah. It's Paul. Hot head out of the pack. Mean to everyone but his imprint."

"Embry, he is not mean. He can be an ass once in awhile, but he's sweet."

"Who can be an ass sometimes?" Paul asked walking in the room with the rest of the pack.

"You."

"I am not an ass sometimes."

"Paul's right Riley. He's an ass all the time."

"Shut up Jared."

"Make me."

"You're not worth it."

"Burn!" I shouted. I got slapped in the arm by Riley.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"Stop picking on each other."

"Technically you star... never mind." Don't want to piss her off.

"Good save, Em."

"Well me and the pack just wanted to check on you. So can you give you give your big bro a hug?"

"Sure Paul." She got up and gave him a soft hug, then gave the rest of the pack hugs.

"Where's Seth?"

"With his imprint."

"He imprinted?! On who?"

"Ashli Gomez. Mr. Gomez's daughter."

"Really, Seth is going to have a hard time convincing Mr. Gomez for him to let his daughter to date him."

"Yeah, that's what we thought."

"If you see Seth, can you ask him if he can come over?"

"Sure. Bye Rye."

"Bye."

"So what do you want to do Embry?"

"I don't know. Wait I have an idea."

"And that would be?"

"Me kissing you."

"That sound s like fun." I leaned forward to start the kiss.

She tasted better than before and I wanted more of her, but that would actually hurt me. So we just made out for like 20 minutes watching T.V.

**So you liked this chapter? Please review. I would write a longer note and chapter, but I'm a little tired. So yeah.**

**Thanks TheSecretWriter-1234 for reviewing. I'll update soon.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	12. A Year of Being a Vampire

**Oh my God! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with writing my other stories and school is coming. Plus I'm getting braces. -_- I'm going to look even more like a nerd. I already have the glasses and the brains. Just missing the braces. -_-**

**Well go on. Read the story.**

* * *

Me and You Forever

Chapter 12: A Year of Being a Vampire

**Riley POV**

Well, it's been a year. I haven't killed anyone yet. Which is really good for me. I had the help of my boyfriend, and the Cullens. I am now allowed to go shopping and to school. My 'parents' have come by to check up on me, but they just caused more drama.

Me and my new mom have been spending some quality time together, making Embry sad. Me and mom were working in the store and wouldn't let Embry come. Hehe. He was pouting,, standing outside the window. It was raining, of course, so he got soaking wet.

Alice and I went shopping at the mall. It was actually fun. Bella was complaining that shopping with Alice was torture, it wasn't. Maybe she thought it was torture because Alice shopped all day. Me, her and Bella had lots of sleepovers. We also did lots of Girls Night Outs, which drove Embry crazy.

My realationship is great with Embry. No one has been interfering. It's probably because they are afraid of me now. I am a little taller, almost as tall as Em and Seth.

I'm back at school now. Boys drool over me, and the girls wish they were me. No one calls me the freak show anymore. Leah and I are best friends now.

"Rye, it's time to go."

"Em, I'll be right there."

"Okay then."

To tell you the truth, Embry has been acting weird for a while. He's been distant. Maybe the imprint wore off. No, no, no. That couldn't be it. He could be cheating? No. I just feel like he's hiding something.

"Come on, Rye. I want to go to the beach."

"What for?" I snapped.

"What's wrong, Riley?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Riley..."

"What are you hiding?!"

"I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I'm serious Embry." I crossed my arms.

"Okay, okay. I was planing a beautiful dinner at the beach. I got help from Emily, Sue, and the pack. So would you like to head over to the beach?"

"I'm sorry. I would love to go with you."

"Like you would say no..."

"Embry, don't push it."

"Okay."

We walked towards First Beach. Further in the distance was a white table, with candles. There a bottle of wine inside a metal bucket and ice, and it smells like there is animal blood. Seth was there in a waiter's outfit. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"S-seth!"

"Shut up Rye. Embry made me wear this."

"That's the point, Seth. I wanted her to laugh. Especially at you."

"Fucking Embry."

"Aw, is Sethy- Poo mad?"

"Riley just enjoy your dinner or should I say animal blood." _Shut up, Seth._

"I hope you enjoy your dinner, milady." Embry said, while pulling out the chair for me to sit on.

"Thank you, Embry."

"Don't even thank me. You deserve this, even if you're not the one eating." _Damn, him too._

"Still you are the most wonderful boyfriend ever." Em's face turned red.

"Aw, is little Embry blushing?" Asked Seth is a little kid tone.

"Shut up, Seth!" Me and Embry yelled.

"Wow, we must not like you that much, Seth."

"Har, har, har. I'm dying of laughter." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Since you are talking Seth, how was the date with Ashli?"

"Uh, um, it...was good. Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're not with her right now."

"Okay, fine. Her dad didn't really let me take her out. Said he'll put a restraining order on my ass."

"Ha, I'm not surprised he said that. If I was him, I wouldn't let my daughter date you."

"Shut up Riley." Seth said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, little Seth is getting mad. Now this is interesting."

"Rye, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be messing around with Seth. He's had a hard time with the imprint."

"No! This is payback for mentioning the animal blood. You know I don't like being teased about not being able to eat." Embry sighed. I got up heading over to Seth.

"So tough guy, what's the matter. Imprint got your tongue?"

"Riley, shut the hell up!"

"Make me!" I challenged.

Seth's face changed. He didn't look angry.

"Sorry, Riley. Sorry for mentioning the animal blood."

"Better be, and I'm sorry too. I'll help you out later, kay?"

"Thanks Riley."

"No problem. Now you may go do whatever you do, so me and Em can finish our date in peace."

"Kay, bye."

I went back to the table, settling in the chair. I looked up to see a shocked Embry.

"What?"

"How'd you know that Seth wouldn't go wolf on ya'? He was shaking really bad."

"I'm his favorite cousin. You think he will hurt me?"

"Wow, so you endangered your life just to see if he won't go off on you?"

"No. I was getting payback. It had nothing to do with endangering my life. Silly boy."

"I'm a man, _not_ a boy. Nor am I silly." He smirked.

"Okay, then. You're a _cute _man_."_ He got up so I got up. Which I shouldn't have done because I was tackled onto the sand.

_"_Men _aren't_cute, they are _sexy_. Say I'm sexy."

"No you're cute."

"I didn't want to do this Riley."

"Wha- No stop... please...ha ha... please stop." He started to tickle me.

"Not until you say I'm sexy."

"O-okay... you...ha ha...are... s-sexy."

"Thank you, I know I am." I pushed him off of me.

"Whatever. Now look. You got sand in my hair."

"I think I can fix that." I already knew what he was going to do.

"No, don't you even think about it."

"Sorry, but you need to get it out of your hair."

"I was thinking more of a shower, not being thrown in the ocean."

"May I join in the shower?"

"I don't know... You are the one who got sand in my hair."

"I'm sorry, please?"

"Okay fi-."

"Okie dokie." He lifted me up, running towards the house.

Let's just say last night was wonderful. And I haven't felt like that in over a year. Don't be looking at me like that. I'm an 17 year old girl. I have needs and wants. Who wouldn't when your boyfriend is fucking hot as hell, right?

* * *

**So please review. Thanks.**

**Thank you for review TheSecretWriter-1234 for review. And it's okay if you didn't read my other stories because you were busy.**

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**

**;]**


	13. Happy 18 Birthday! Not

**I kind of made a mistake at the end of the last chapter. She's not 18 she's 17. And I don't remember that I gave Leah's imprint a name. So I am sorry if you are confused it his name is changed.**

**Please read on now.**

* * *

Me and You Forever

Chapter 13: Happy 18th Birthday! Not. 

**Riley POV**

Today, I am finally an adult! I make my own decisions. Except for the party that is being thrown for me. Not my idea. I am not a big party person, but I'm forced to go. Embry's orders.

"Babe, where are you?"

"I'm getting ready for the party, why?"

"Cause I got you a present and I would like to give it to you in private."

"If its me and you, plus the bed, I'm not interested in that present."

"Aw, that was one present, but this is very different."

"Okay, then."

He grabbed a velvet rectangular box from behind him.

"Happy birthday Riley." He kissed my cheek, handing me the box. I opened the the box to see a beautiful necklace. The charm was a heart, and inscription was my name and Embry's.

"Oh my, thank you so much Embry. I _love _it." I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his face over and over.

"Glad you like. Now come on, don't want to be late for your own party do ya'?"

"No I guess not."

When we got to the beach, it looked like everyone from the Rez was here. Jacob was with Bella, of course. I headed over to them first.

"Hey, Bella, Jacob. How are you?"

"Happy birthday Rye. We have been very good." Bella got up to hug me then Jacob.

"Hey birthday girl."

"Hi Jake."

"So are you happy to be 18?"

"Yes, I'm older than Embry." I grinned.

"And...I'm taller." Embry said.

"By a few inches."

"Whatever."

"Aw, baby, it's okay." I cooed.

"Hm."

"Well, I'm just going to say hi to everyone else. I'll talk to you guys later."

I saw my brother, Paul, talking to his imprint, Rachel. Rachel is Jake's sister. Jake was furious when he found out.

His back was turned to me, so I decided to sneak up on him. I put my finger to my mouth to tell Rachel not to say anything. I crept closer to him, then jumped on his back.

"What the fuck? Oh, it's you Riley. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Give ma a piggy back ride to Seth."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. It's my birthday."

"Fine" He groaned.

Well to Paul this sucked, because Seth was farther away from the party with Ashli. And yes we both have the same name.

"Paul, can you drop me off here. I want to sneak up on Seth."

"Okay then. By the way we are sorry that so many people from school are here. They're not supposed to be here. So when it's sunset only the pack and imprints will be there."

"Okay, bye." I gave him a hug. Okay so I started to come from behind him. Just listening to him rant about being a wolf._ Well, finally he tells her.__  
_

"I have been a wolf for more than 2 years."

"Wow, that must be really cool."

"It is, and the best part is that we imprint."

"What is imprint?"

"Imprinting is when, we, a shape-shifter, finds their true love. That's when we will do or be anything for them."

"You imprinted on my didn't you, Seth?" A smile creeping on her face.

"Yeah." He said, scratching behind his neck.

"Oh, this is just perfect, I've had a crush on you for a while."

"Oh this is great. I th-" I jumped on his back, the way I did with Paul.

"Who is this? And get the fuck off of me."

"What a nice way to greet your sister, Sethy- Poo. Especially on her birthday."

"Riley? Happy birthday, and must you do that to me."

"Yes, I like playing around with you."

"Seth, I didn't know you had another sister. I thought she was your cousin.

"That's what I thought, but her parents admitted that her real parents were my dad and Paul's mom."

"Do you live with Seth, Riley?"

"No, the other way around actually, he lives at my house. You could come over anytime. It would be my pleasure. Seth can give you the address."

"Thank you, Riley. Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ashli Gomez."

"Riley Clearwater. Now Seth, you better not hurt her. I'll hurt you." I winked towards Ashli.

"Have you told her about vampires?"

"Yeah, it sounds awesome to be a vampire, besides being killed by werewolves. I would love to meet one."

"You just did, Ashli. Rye is a vampire."

"Aw, that's so cool. Do you like being a vampire? Do you burn in the sun and drink humans?"

"Yes I like being a vampire. No, we don't burn in the sun, we sparkle, as for drinking blood, vampires do drink human blood, but the Cullens drink animal blood. I drink animal blood just like them."

"Do you have any powers?"

"Me and Embry, thought I turned invisible when I blush, but I can't really blush, so it's when I'm embarrassed."

"Isn't there a treaty where vampires can't come on the Rez?"

"Yeah, but Riley is Quiluete, she's allowed her. Cullen's aren't, actually, Carlisle is since he know's our kind and has to help fix us."

"Okay, I'll let you guys talk, but remember to come when it's sunset. Everyone is going to leave besides the pack and imprints." I said, heading back.

"Bye Rye."

"Bye."

I ran over to the party to see Leah, Eric, Paul, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, and Embry. I really don't know where Brady, Quil, and Collin are.

"Riley come here, the party's about to start."

"Emily, can you bring out the cake?"

"Already have it."

"Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday, to you. Happy birthday dear Riley, happy birthday to you. Make a wish, baby." I blew out the candles. I wished for... I'm not going to say then it won't come true.

"What you wish for?"

"Not gonna say a-" _Vampire_. We turned towards the woods. There stood Edward Cullen. He came over towards the fire we started.

"Bella please come back with me."

"No Edward. Leave me alone. I don't _love_ you anymore." She yelled at him.

"Don't give me that bull crap. I know you still love me."

"Get out of here, leech. You shouldn't be here." Jacob growled.

"Stupid, stupid mutt. I came her for the one I love. _I'm_ not going to hurt her."

"You already hurt her fuckward. I happened to make her come back to be the Bella I know."

"Why you little piece of shit. You're the one who took her away from me!"

"I was supposed to be with her in the first place."

"You're just a kid for crying out loud."

"I'm 16. Big deal she's 18. At least I'm not an immature 17 year old gay disco ball."

"Fuck you dog. I should ki-"

"Shut up! Both of you. This is my birthday party. Why the fuck are _you two_ ruining it?! I don't even talk to you when I'm at the Cullen's house. Look dude, she obviously doesn't want to be with you. You'll find someone else. Just let her go. Jake, seriously you don't need to be calling him names. Weren't you in love with Bella while she was dating him? You know how it feels. You don't need to say sorry to each other, but to Bella. Don't you know what this does to her?"

"She's right Edward, Jacob. I hate that you guys fighting over me. Jacob, you used to be a hot head, and Edward, you used to be a controlling pansy. No offense."

"None taken. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry babe. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"You weren't thinking at all. Love, wel actually, lust, overpowered your thoughts."

"But you still love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Ahem. Would you stop being lovey dovey for a sec. Bella your ex is right there glaring at Jake, with black eyes."

"Oh, sorry."

"Edward, you need to leave them alone, and get off of the Rez. The wolves have a right to kill you right now, but as you can tell, they haven't attacked you yet."

"Seth, is that another vampire?" Ashli whispered.

"Yes, he _was_ a good friend of mine." She nodded.

"Okay, but you won't hear the last of me." He was off.

"I can't believe the leech. He had some nerve to ruin your party." Embry was furious.

"Em, Em? Look at me. I'm sorry this isn't the party you wanted me to have, but to tell you the truth I loved it." That _still_ didn't calm him down. Time for plan B. I put my lips on his for a few seconds. That stopped the shaking.

"Better?"

"_Much_ better?"

The party went well, afterwards. We were joking around with Jared and Paul. Played truth or dare. We were thinking about playing that game next bonfire. That will be fun. Well that's it. Nothing much. I just hope we don't have anymore problems with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hey. I finally updated sooner. Yay. Well like always review, nothin' much.**

**Thanks...**

**TheSecretWriter-1234 for R&R.**

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**

**;]**


	14. She's a Wolf Too?

Me and You Forever

Chapter 14: She's a Wolf Too?

**Seth POV**

I was hanging out with my imprint Ashli. We were laying down on a blanket at First Beach. The sun was shining, the water was clear and baby blue. She was just laying on her stomach, reading, what I presume is The Hunger Games. She was also humming a tune that was very familiar, but I couldn't think of a name. I was blanking. Nothing was in my mind, but her. Damn, I am already whipped. Not that there is anything wrong with it.

"I hate this part right here... I hate this part right here." She whispered in the tune she was humming. I'm really stupid. She was humming I Hate This Part by The Pussycat Dolls.

"I just can't take your tears...I hate this part right here." I sang back. She stopped reading, looked up, and smiled.

"Who knew that Seth Clearwater knows that song?"

"I know a lot of songs you probably love. Give me a song and I'll give you the artist."

"Okay, hm, let's see... I got it. Shadow of the day."

"Linkin Park."

"Okay, what about... 1, 2 Step?"

"Ciara. Come on can you make them a little harder?"

"Fine, what about... Bleeding Love?"

"Damn, what's her name. I've heard the song, but I can't remember her name."

"So that means you don't know a song that I like."

"Fine. I don't know _every_ song, but can you at least tell me who she is?"

"Leona Lewis. I still love her music. No matter how old her music is."

"I love you."

"I love you too Seth, but..."

"But what?!" _She's going to dump me. No. No. No._

_"_I love you more." _Whew, close call._

"Not possible, Ash. I think I love you the most."

"Liar." She said with a small smile.

I jumped on top of her, making her squeal and have a fit of laughter. I loved it when I made her laugh. She started to squirm underneath me, trying to push me off.

"Nuh uh, princess. You're not going anywhere till you say I'm not a lair."

"Fine you're not a lair, but I love you more."

"Nayeli Ashli." (I love you)

"Nayeli Seth. For life."

I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips, but ...

"Seth!"

"What do you want Jacob?!"

"Edward was following Riley and Bella, but I think that he's after Riley."

"Did you tell Embry?!"

"Yeah, he's with her right now. He told me to tell you. By the way... was I interrupting something?"

"Yes now leave."

"Nice to see you Ashli." Yelled a running Jake.

"Bye, Jake." She yelled back.

"Now where were we?" She put her finger on my lips.

"I'm going to your mom's store to get soda you want anything?"

"You and a soda."

"Kay, one soda coming up." And she was gone.

What did I do to deserve a beautiful, wonderful, smart girlfriend that I can actually talk to without stuttering. I never thought that I would be dating Ashli Gomez.

1. I never had interest in her before, like since 7th grade.

2. We were never more than friends.

And 3. I didn't think that Mr. Gomez would let me date her.

"Seth? Hello... Seth? Earth to Seth, you there?"

"Yeah, what do you want John?"

"Ashli said that your mom wanted you at the shop A.S.A.P."

"Thanks."

I grabbed Ash's book and ran to my mom's store. Ever since my dad died, she opened the shop. It's been a huge success. Me and Leah help mom out most of the time, just heavy lifting.

"Um I'm not interested in you, so...bye." I heard Ashli's heart beat speed up.

"Not so fast sweetheat. Where's the fire?" A guy's hand was gripped on her arm.

* * *

**Ashli POV**

To tell you the truth I was scared. Jerry, the guy, had a hard grip on my arm. Seth wasn't around or I just couldn't see him. Jerry came up to me and started talking, but I notice he was drunk. He looked like he was in his early 30's.

"Sweetheart, you want to head over to my house?" He asked, trying to sound smooth.

"N-no thank you. Now I need to go, so let go of my arm."

"I don't think so, a pretty little lady shouldn't be here alone."

"It's 2:38 in the afternoon. Nothing is going to happen to me. I have a boyfriend. Now let go of me!" I yelled, trying to yank my arm free.

"No! You are coming to my place and you're going to like what I do to you." He smiled evilly at me. I stared back horror- stricken.

"Let. Go. Of. Her. Now!" Growled Seth.

"What are you going to do about it kid? You can't over power me. Respect your elders."

"Get away from my girlfriend now!"

"Make me." He challenged.

I got pissed off. The nerve of this guy. A humongous wave of anger washed over me. I looked at my hand to see it shaking so quickly that it was all a blur. Was I about to phase into a shape-shifter? No it's not possible. There is only one female in the pack and that is Leah. I am related to Jared though. No... I couldn't be.

"Ashli, into the forest now! I'll take care of him." I never even notice that the man was on the floor cradling his nose. _Did I do that to him_?

I followed Seth's orders. My whole body ached and it felt like I was on fire. Dammit, I am going to phase. That man had triggered it.

I felt my body heat up even more and just exploded. I knew what happened so I didn't look at the paws I had. I looked up to see all my clothes falling from the sky, in shreds. _Dammit, that was my favorite pair of shorts._

Jared- _Ashli, is that you I'm hearing?_

_Me- Yup cuz' it's me. I turned into one of you guys,_

_Leah- Yes there is another wolf girl._

_Me- I'm glad I'm not alone in this._

_Embry- So what cause you to phase?_

I showed them the scenario. I heard a lot of growls from Jared. After all he was my cousin.

_Me- Where's Seth?_

_Leah, Jared- Behind you._

I turned around to see a huge sandy wolf. I looked up to see Seth's magnificent brown eyes only to be frozen in my tracks. Everything that I was thinking was gone except one thing. _Seth_.

_Jared, Leah, Quil, Embry- Oh Shit we have a double imprint on our hands._

I looked behind my shoulder to stare at the other four wolves. Seth looked around me to see them.

_Me- There's nothing wrong with that you know._

_Embry- It kinda is. It's going to be really hard to separated the two of you. The imprint bond is stronger now that you two have imprinted on each other._

_Seth- Then don't separate us. There problem solved._

_Embry- Seth it's not that easy. You're going to have to go to school while she learns how to control her anger._

_Seth- Then I will help her and not go to school. _

_Embry- What about her dad? Are you the one that is going to tell him that his daughter is a wolf because you didn't protect her?_

_Seth- I guess I will._

_Quil- Damn little dude you're whipped more than any of us._

_Leah, Seth, Embry, Jared, and me- Shut up Quil!_

_Quil- Aye, don't yell at me._

_Embry- Well, anyways, welcome to the pack Ashli._

_Me- Thanks Embry._

* * *

__**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. My charger broke for my computer, and I couldn't write a chapter on my phone. Also I started school, which is very hard. I have been doing nothing lately but homework. . I am so frustrated with it. I also got my braces and my teeth sorta hurt still, but I'm able to talk correctly. My friends would laugh cause they wouldn't be able to take me seriously. I had a hard time saying 'S'. Haha. Well anyways please review, make this your favorite story, follow, and/or all three. Thanks for reading I may update pretty soon...hopefully.**

**Thanks TheSecretWriter-1234 for R&R. And sorry for getting your hopes up on my posting the Respect to Micheal Jackson.**

**Review!****Review!****Review!****Review!**

**;]**


	15. Edward Not A Problem

**Me and You Forever**

**Chapter 15: Edward... Not a Problem**

**Embry POV**

That fucking leech is going to die in a heartbeat. How fucking dare he stalk my imprint and Bella. It's not my fault that Riley is outgoing and speaks her mind. And he _is_ the one that made her tell him the truth that he doesn't want to hear. He needs to let the fuck go of Bella and find some other helpless human, and I'm not calling Bella helpless. I still respect the Cullens' its just the one. I've talked to Carlisle and Alice and they don't know where he is at the moment.

"Embry, please sit down." Pleaded Rye.

"Rye how can you be so calm about this?! Fuckward is stalking you and Bella. Our guard needs to be up and we must be with you at all times."

"I think I can handle myself Em. Also I can keep Bella safe. No need to worry about me." She shrugged.

"He needs to stay away from you. Bella is Jake's imprint. End of story."

"Hey. All guys have problems with losing a girl. His is kinda worst cause he lives forever knowing that that his ex lover is with a werewolf instead of him." She stated.

"So..."

"What would you do if you were in his shoes?"

"I... I would do the same thing." I said, guilt coming out of my voice.

"But, if he attacked us than it would give you a reason the rip his head off and I would agree with it."

"Okay."

"Now what are we going to do today." Rye asked, flipping through a magazine.

"I don't know maybe we could go to the beach or have a BBQ." A BBQ does sound good. Lots of food. Or maybe we could have both. Nah BBQ in the backyard sounds nice.

"Okay, we should do a barbecue. Me and the girls can cook and you and the guys can help set up."

"No, no, no. You and the imprints won't have to do a single thing. We will do everything." I reassured her.

"Fine. I get to set the tables though." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and went out side to get everything.

* * *

**Riley POV**

Embry is _so_ sweet to me that sometimes I think I don't deserve him. Actually, I don't even think that I deserve him, I _know_ I don't. He does everything for me. Even when I first turned into the monster I am today, he didn't despise me. He still loved me, even though I was his enemy. That's love right there. Un_real_ love.

I was putting table covers on, setting up everything. I also got the grill going. While getting everything else ready, there was twigs snapping behind me. I used my power to turn myself invisible. There standing in the forest was no other than Edward Cullen. His face was confused. He was probably looking for me, cause he sure ain't here to talk to Embry. He came out of the shadows going everywhere I went, trying to find me. I walked quickly behind him and put my forearm underneath his chin, making myself visible to him.

"Why the hell are you here, Edward? Embry wants to kill you."

"And I want to kill you my dear." He growled, trying to get free of my grip. I tighten my arm around his neck.

"I don't think that is very smart, you know why?"

"Why, bitch?" He snarled.

"Cause I can break you like a pencil, there is also a werewolf that would like to do the same."

"He's just a boy and I can take you down easily. I'll kill anyone that's in my way to get Bella."

"Dude she doesn't want you. Bella has known Jake since they were kids. She has more feelings for him then you. Get the fuck over it." I yelled. I was getting pissed off at him so I did something I wasn't really planning on doing. I ripped off his arm.

"AHHHHH!" Her comes the 'Riley are you alright'?

* * *

**Embry POV**

"Rye, you alright? I heard-YOU! Why the hell are you here?!" There's my girlfriend, with her arm around Assward's neck. His arm is missing and he's trying to hit my imprint.

I phased, making Rye let go of Cullen. She knew what I was going to do. Before he could get his arm and run, I pounced on top of him, ripping of his head in a heart beat. And lets just say he does not taste as good as he smells. It's worst. I phase back and grabbed his arm to burn the rest of the body. Once it was lit, it exploded into flames. Probably because he had human and animal blood in his system. I was staring at the flames until I heard giggling.

"Why you laughing? You could have died!"

"Um..." She giggled. Her eyes looked down and she was having a fit of giggles.

"You like?" I smirked. I walked up to her and pressed her body closely to mine.

"Uh-huh. Very." She bit her lip.

I couldn't resist so I pressed my lips roughly against hers. It was full of need and lust. Do you know how long it's been since we've had sex?! It's been a long time. I'm a guy with a hot girlfriend, and we don't have sex.

"Eh, enough we have to set up. I texted everyone, they'll be here very soon. Now go get dressed and I'll start the meat and put out the fire." I smiled at her and left. Once I turned around, she slapped my ass. _Spirits, thank you for this girl._

Once I was out of the shower, everyone was here. Meat was already made and all the condiments. Now I see why she wanted to do everything.

"Yo, Embry. Your girl sure can cook a nice steak." Yelled Jared.

"I know that's why I have her."

"Oh, really. That's nice to know." Riley said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know I'm just joking." I said.

"Oh... I know."

"So what happened today. I smell burnt leech."

"Cullen came to kill Rye. So as a team we killed him together." I said proudly. Riley just smirked like it was no big deal.

"Damn, we missed all the action. It would have been kick ass to see Rye kill her first leech."

"Well, she ain't going to do it again. Ever."

"Come on Em, please." She whined.

"No."

"Fine then. You're not going to get any food or sex."

"Oh shit, she's pulling out the big guns dude. What you have to say to that?" Yelled a hysterical Quil.

"Um...I... Fine okay. You can help with patrols." I sighed in defeat.

"Yes! This is going to be so awesome. I can make fun of Quil."

"Hey!" Quil said.

"Ha-ha. I'm kidding."

"Okay then. "

We had fun at the BBQ. We told Jake and Bella that Edward was finally killed. They thanked Riley and me. Everyone soon left, and it just left me and Embry to have a little us time, for the first time ever, since 6 months ago. . .

* * *

**Hello people. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a lot of homework lately. Also sorry for the cliffhanger :D I'm trying to update more. Also I might not update on the 18 of this month. That's my Birthday. I'm gonna be 18. So please review/favorite/follow my story. And the people that read my story, please review. I know that your reading this and you don't even review. What's up with that? Anyways, XxWaiting4RevengexX is out.**

**Thanks...**

**VballBabe44 for reviewing. I will try not to disappoint you if you will keep on reading this.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;]**


	16. College Party

**I'm back baby! ;D And, I know some of you are mad at me for not updating in a LOOONNNGGGG time. Sorry about that. I have had writers block, and I have no Idea what to write. Also, there is not cliff hanger for the last chapter, I had to change that. I think that's what gave me writer's block, that stupid little cliffhanger. So, please read on, and be happy I actually updated.**

**Me and You Forever**

**Chapter 16: College Party!**

**Riley POV**

Tonight me and my new best friend, Kristy, were going to a party at Washington University. I was just wearing a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt, where as she was wearing a short, strapless dress. She was trying to get a guy at the party, cause' come on. . . There are always hot guys at college parties.

There was a knock at the door, and I went to go open it. There stood Jackie, another friend that I made.

"You guys ready to par-tay!" She said loudly to the both of us.

"I am, there are going to be cute guys ga-lor," Kristy said, finished her make-up. I laughed at the two of them. They are both amazing girls, yet they are still single. So, ever since I told them about the La Push boys, they have hounded me, telling me to invite them to one of the parties.

The only thing I didn't tell them was that they attend here. They have never seen my boyfriend, or the rest of the boys. I haven't described them before, and sadly they have seen them, like face to face, they just didn't know it was them.

"I'm going to catch one of those hunks with the tan russet skin, and the huge muscles," I heard Jackie say. I had to cover up my laugh, not to spoil anything.

"So Rye, is your boyfriend going to be there?" Kristy asked, pushing us out of the dorm room.

"I don't know, he said he might, but I think he had something important to do." I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring if he was doing whatever. He had patrol or something like that to do.

"Aren't you worried that he might be cheating on you with one of the sluts here?" I laughed, knowing that he would never do that because of imprinting.

"I _know_ he wouldn't do anything like that. He's a sweet guy," I smiled at the thought of my Embry, and everything he's done for me.

"I wish I had a guy like that. It's hard just to find one though," Jackie sighed sadly.

"Hey, both of you will find someone to have in your life. Some one that will care for you more than you think. I also forgot to tell you, the boys are going to be at the party." I waited for their reaction, it was either going to be physical or verbal, possible both.

"WHAT!" They jumped on top of me, knocking us all to the floor. "You're serious, the 'La Push Boys' are going to be there. Are they cute? Sexy even? Oh, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Kristy screamed.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise for you guys. I knew you would be excited to meet them. I can't tell you anything about what they look like, and how to act. Kristy. . ." I looked towards her," You'll be able to meet Embry because he's apart of the 'La Push Boys'." She squealed in happiness, and pulled me and Jackie up, rushed towards the frat party.

We got there quicker than we usually do, possibly because of Kristy. We walked in, to be welcomed with pot, beer, sweat, and sex. Nasty combinations, but that's what all frat parties smell like, and with my vampire nose, it's 10 times worst.

I looked around, trying to find the tallest group of guys with russet skin. It was easy to spot them, and I walked over to the group, with Kristy and Jackie on my tail. When I got to the group I went straight to Embry, giving him a kiss, then going over to Seth and Paul, giving them both hugs. I looked over to see Kristy and Jackie's mouths hanging open.

"You guys, this is Kristy my roommate, and Jackie, a friend I met in English. Jackie, Kristy, this is Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Jacob, Bella, Seth, Ashli, Brady, Collin, and lastly, my boyfriend Embry."They both looked over the guys and girls, their mouths slightly closed.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kristy said after she was out of her trance. Her gaze was fixated on Collin, and so was his. Another Imprint, great. . . Kristy headed over to Collin and they started to talk over the loud music. I noticed Jackie made herself comfortable with Brady. I walked over and sat in Embry's lap.

"Hey beautiful, what took you so long to get over here?"

"Them." I hitched my thumb behind us, pointing to the girls.

"Ohhh, so why aren't you all dressed up like all the other girls."

"Cause' I'm not like the 'other girls'. I'm Riley Sears-Clearwater," I said, tapping his nose.

"You're alright with being near all these humans?" he asked me, a little worried I might say.

"Of course I am. I 've been practicing for almost two years. I thought you would have more faith in me." I crossed my arms over my chest, and pretended to be annoyed with him.

"I do have faith in you baby. I'm just wondering so we could ditch the party and hunt." Aw, he was just wondering if I was thirsty. . .

"So, what did you do today?" I asked him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ditched all my classes," he said in a bored tone.

"Embry, I can't believe you. Are you only here because of me?" he gave me a wry smile." You are here because of me! Embry Call you are going to your classes tomorrow, no excuses. If you want to be with me forever, you are going to need a job, and to get a good job, you need to learn certain things."

"Okay, _mom_." He said.

"I can't believe you. . . "

**Not really the best chapter, but at least I got a chapter up after all this time. Sorry it's short, also. Please review/follow, favorite this story. Please check out my best friend's story ****Complications in my Life ****by Impossibletobeloved. **

**Thanks for whoever reviewed or favorite my story.**

**Review!Review!Review!Review!**

**;] **


End file.
